Obsesión por el rojo
by Likan Murasame
Summary: AU Modern. Cuando algo nos obsesiona queremos tenerlo, conocer todo de ese algo o alguien. ¿Pero, qué se supone debemos hacer cuando ya lo tenemos? Korra deberá responder esa pregunta una vez consiga aquello que le obsesiona.
1. Si pudiera hablarte

Hola chicos :D He regresado para traerles este fic -que será largo tanto como mis actividades y horarios me lo permitan- como parte de la Semana Korrasami del Foro El Cometa de Sozin. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

_**Obsesión por el rojo.**_

Y por enésima vez me preguntaba cómo demonios podía acercarme a ella. Ya estábamos a mitad del año escolar y yo seguía sin saber su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento, su color favorito, su comida preferida, su tipo de sangre… en pocas palabras seguía sin saber nada de ella. No es que fuera una loca acosadora, es sólo que desde que la vi la primera vez me atrapó, ella era tan perfecta, su cabello negro brillaba bajo el sol, su piel blanca parece ser tan suave al tacto, sus ojos eran de un color hermoso –aunque no tuve el tiempo suficiente para verlos- pero lo que más me llamó la atención de ella fueron sus labios rojos. Aquel rojo le quedaba a juego con todo su rostro, era el color perfecto para cubrir aquellos labios –los cuales estoy segura, tendrían un sabor maravilloso.

De lo único que estaba segura es que ella iba en el salón frente al mío, que siempre estaba rodeada por algunas chicas –sus amigas creo yo- y que al parecer le gusta mucho leer pues siempre la veo con un libro diferente por lo menos cada semana. Y también estaba segura de que de seguir así, la obsesión por el color de sus labios me volvería loca.

Necesitaba hablarle con urgencia.

Una vez más me encontraba recargada en la pared que daba frente a su salón ideando algún plan para acercarme a ella, algún pretexto lo suficientemente bueno para hablarle. Aunque cuando estoy por llevar a cabo el plan, los nervios me invaden y comienzo a temblar y a sentir como mi corazón se acelera. Y con todos esos nervios, mi plan siempre se esfuma… Quisiera tener el valor para hablarle.

Un suspiro salió de mis labios como señal de otra derrota en mi intento por conocerla, justo estaba por meterme al salón cuando sentí un enorme brazo rodear mi cuello y una mano despeinarme.

"_¿De nuevo un intento frustrado? No es tiempo ya de superarlo. Por favor Korra, hay demasiadas chicas en la escuela muriendo por salir contigo y tú sólo te fijas en ella."_

"_Es que ella es perfecta Bolin, lo entenderás cuando seas grande." _

"_Si todo el tiempo voy a sonar como una llanta con un agujero, no gracias." _

"_Oye, yo no sueno así"_

"_Créeme que a estas alturas ya no te falta mucho. Mejor vamos a practicar al campo, la próxima semana tenemos partido y no podemos perder."_

Antes de dar media vuelta dirigí mi mirada por última vez para darme cuenta que ella tenía su mirada fija en Bolin y yo; sólo duró un instante pues cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando rápidamente giró su rostro.

"_¿Acaso ella nos estaba mirando?" _

"_¿Quién?" _

"_Nadie, sólo pensé en voz alta."_

Por lo general soy yo la que se la pasa todo el día viéndola, no al revés. Tal vez fue una casualidad nada más.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando mi mejor amigo Bolin comenzó a hablar de cómo haríamos trizas a los equipos en el siguiente partido. Bo siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que yo recuerdo –creo que desde lo años- a él le puedo contar todo y conoce todo sobre mí así como yo de él. Puedo decir con orgullo que es un amigo de esos que son para toda la vida, es como un hermano para mí. Hemos pasado por tantas aventuras juntos y por tantos problemas también.

Como aquella vez que me rompí un brazo tratando de ganarle en subir lo más alto a un árbol, o como aquella vez que nos persiguieron las abejas cuando los dos tratamos de robar un poco de miel, o esa vez cuando "liberamos" al perro del vecino que siempre tenía encadenado. O la vez que le hicimos una broma al director de la escuela… en fin, somos mejores amigos y compartíamos tantos gustos en común, algunos de ellos eran las chicas y los deportes.

Y desde que supe que me gustaban las chicas, Bo y yo siempre hacíamos lo necesario para llamar su atención aunque la mayoría de las veces no funcionaba, por eso decidimos volvernos jugadores de americano para llamar su atención a como diera lugar. Así que nos esforzamos por ser los mejores tanto así que al entrar ahora en la preparatoria inmediatamente nos unimos al equipo de americano –él al de chicos y yo al de chicas obviamente- y ahora éramos conocidos por toda la escuela.

Sin embargo nada de eso me ayudaba para acercarme a la pelinegra de labios color carmín.

Mierda, otra vez estoy pensando en ella…

Definitivamente esta obsesión no me llevaría a nada bueno.

El entrenamiento había terminado así que Bo y yo nos fuimos a casa – si también vivimos en la misma calle- como de costumbre hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, de lo aburrido que eran las clases y de algunas chicas que a Bolin le gustaban… Y sí, comencé a pensar de nuevo en esos labios rojos.

"_La chica de segundo grado está de buen ver"_

"_Aja."_

"_Igual la chica que siempre está en la cafetería."_

"_Mmm."_

"_Pero creo que la más me gusta es la chica que se acaba de unir al equipo de atletismo, hoy la vi en la pista."_

"_Si…" _ En verdad una vez que pensaba en ella lo demás me era indiferente.

"_Y creo que va en el salón de la chica que nunca dejas de ver." _ Excepto que estuviera relacionada con ella, por supuesto.

"_¿Qué acabas de decir?" _

"_Nada." _ Y ahí estaba su respuesta que daba sólo por molestarme.

"_Dime que acabas de decir."_

"_He dicho nada." _ Su respuesta era sarcástica, su rostro era serio pero sé que lo hace cuando quiere jugarme una broma.

"_Bolin, será mejor que me digas lo que acabas de decir o sufrirás las consecuencias." _ Oh sí, tengo un lado muy malo si me lo preguntan.

"_¿Cómo qué?" _

No le respondí, sólo comencé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y pude darme cuenta que el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Siempre uso esa táctica cuando quiero que haga lo que quiero.

"_Basta… Korra… ya… te digo."_

"_Muy bien. Ahora dime."_

Bo se limpió las lágrimas mientras me decía. _"He dicho que la chica nueva de atletismo creo va en el salón de la pelinegra."_

"_No sé de quién hablas."_

"_Es porque no me estabas escuchando."_

"_Claro que lo estaba haci- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESTO ES!" _Sacudí a Bolin de los hombros como completa idiota, esta era una señal, la oportunidad perfecta.

"_Korra, me estoy mareando."_

"_Oh, lo siento Bo."_

"_¿Y?"_

"_¿Y qué?" _

"_¿A que debo la sacudida de hace un momento?"_

"_¡Oh sí! Que ya sé cómo podré acercarme a ella."_

Le conté todo mi plan a Bo, no habría falla si ambos trabajábamos en equipo. Así que al día siguiente llevaríamos el plan.

Estábamos en el salón repasando el plan, todo era simple: vamos a su salón, buscamos a la pelinegra, nos acercamos como todos unos machos, le preguntamos por la nueva de atletismo y ya después le hacemos platica y le saco toda su información con todo árbol genealógico. Bueno tal vez lo último es extremo pero podría por lo menos saber su nombre. El plan era perfecto.

Con lo que no contaba fue que al salir rumbo a su salón nos encontraríamos con ella en la puerta. Su rostro reflejaba cierta incomodidad mientras volteaba constantemente hacia su salón.

"_Es ella." _Bo me estaba susurrando.

"_Lo sé." _

"_No ella, bueno si es ella, pero yo me refería a la chica de atletismo."_

Mire por el hombro de la pelinegra y pude ver como la otra chica le hacía señales para que hiciera algo.

"_Esto es un poco incómodo, pero mi amiga quiere conocerte." _Yo sólo vi como sus labios se movieron y me perdí al escuchar su hermosa voz.

"_¿A mí?" _Preguntó mi amigo emocionado.

"_Este… no. Me refería a ella." _Dijo la pelinegra mientras me veía con una cara de disgusto.

"_¿¡EH!?" _ Preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo pues esto no estaba dentro del plan.

_¿Qué se supone debo decirle?_

* * *

Notas finales:

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero traerles los demás lo más pronto posible.

Como siempre les agradezco que pasen a leer y por los comentarios que como saben son el alimento de mi cerebro :3

Nos leeremos pronto.

Un saludo desde aquí.


	2. Cruzando palabras

Aprovechando que no hubo clases en mi escuela, les traigo otro capítulo de esta nueva historia. Disfrútenlo chicos.

* * *

¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado a esta situación? Si comienzo a hacer memoria, podría asegurar que todo comenzó hace un par de días.

"_Esa chica se está volviendo popular. Es una de las mejores novatas en el equipo y muchas jugadoras han dicho que tiene un potencial enorme."_

"_Yo la vi jugar el partido pasado y es muy buena."_

"_¿Qué hacías tú viendo un partido de americano si a ti no te gustan esos deportes?"_

"_¡Bien! Me atrapaste. Sólo quería ver si los rumores eran cierto."_

"_¿Qué rumores?"_

"_Esos rumores que decían que los pantalones del uniforme le quedaban a la perfección a la nueva."_

De repente escuche como aquel grupito estallaba en risas y algunos gritos de emoción. Yo estaba intentando disfrutar de mi lectura pero la plática de aquellas chicas de mi salón era demasiado… molesta. Siempre era lo mismo con ellas, se interesaban sólo en aquellos –fueran chicos o chicas- que eran populares. Eran tan superficiales. Tan sólo llevábamos unos cuantos meses en la preparatoria y ellas ya eran conocidas por varios en la escuela – y no era por una buena reputación- no quería imaginarme cómo sería en segundo o tercer año.

Desistiendo de mi lectura decidí salir del salón y tomar un poco de aire fresco. Podría dar una vuelta por la escuela y olvidarme de este asunto.

Al salir pude ver a la morena platicando con un chico un poco más alto que ella. Asumí que era su amigo pues la forma en la que se hablaban parecía ser de ese tipo de relación. Me quede viéndolos un momento hasta que la morena repentinamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí. En ese momento reaccione, salí de mi trance y de inmediato voltee el rostro para disimular –si es que aun podía hacerlo- que no estaba viéndolos. De reojo sólo vi como ambos se dirigían a los campos de juego por lo cual espere un momento antes de dirigirme en la misma dirección.

Apenas me había alejado unos cuantos metros del salón cuando vi que Naoko regresaba de la pista de atletismo. Ella fue la primera chica que me habló del salón y ha sido la primera amiga que he hecho –por supuesto que tengo más amigas- ella siempre tiene algo interesante que compartir, es muy amable y siempre me ha dicho que puedo confiar en ella. Está por demás decir que es una excelente corredora, lo ha sido desde pequeña y quiere llegar a ser profesional, así que cuando se abrieron las inscripciones a los clubs deportivos ella demostró tener lo necesario para ser aceptada.

Me saludo con un movimiento de su mano, le regrese el saludo de igual manera hasta que estuvimos a una distancia adecuada para poder entablar conversación.

"_¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?" _

"_La entrenadora es muy estricta pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Es raro verte caminar sola por la escuela ¿ha pasado algo?"_

"_Me harte de escuchar a las del salón, es todo. Sólo hablaban de la chica del equipo de americano."_

"_Korra se ha vuelto muy popular desde que empezó a jugar no es de extrañar que ellas hablen de esa manera."_

"_¿Ese es su nombre? Vaya, no lo sabía."_

"_Te metes tanto en tus libros que no estas atenta a lo que te rodea. Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con el libro nuevo? Escuché que el autor era muy recomendado."_

"_Y con justa razón…"_

Comencé a platicar con Naoko sobre el libro y ella de vez en vez hacia comentarios sobre el autor y su trayectoria, de autores que escribían sobre el mismo género y que podrían llegar a gustarme. Después hablamos de cómo serían las pruebas de atletismo y del arduo entrenamiento que le esperaba este semestre. Caminamos por los pasillos de la escuela mientras platicábamos – después de todo ninguna quería regresar al salón- llegamos a la cafetería de la escuela, como siempre estaba llena.

Sólo fuimos a comprar unas bebidas y justo cuando íbamos a pagarlas el alboroto se hizo presente.

En una de las mesas se encontraban los chicos del equipo de americano -nada fuera de lo común- hubiera dicho, de no ser por la presencia de cierta chica morena dentro del grupo. Ella y dos chicos –pude reconocer al chico con el que estaba la morena un par de horas antes- más estaban en una especie de competencia sobre comida, lo que había originado el alboroto. Por lo que pude ver los chicos se llevaban a la boca un malvavisco y tenían que decir algo una vez que tenían el malvavisco adentro, conforme se turnaban tenían que ir agregando más malvaviscos –lo que era difícil al parecer.

"_¿Cómo pueden hacer tanto alboroto por algo tan infantil? Hay que irnos Naoko." _ A veces soy demasiado madura.

"_Espera Asami, quiero ver quien gana. Apuesto 5 yuanes a que ganará Korra."_

"_No apostaré contigo. Además parece que el chico de al lado va a ganar."_

"_¿Cuál de los dos?"_

"_El que tiene un mechón en la frente, de ojos verdes."_

"_Oh tienes razón."_

La competencia se veía reñida, no pude evitar quedarme a ver el final de la misma. No fue por ver quien comía más de los tres, me llamo la atención la mirada de Korra. Aquel par de ojos estaban llenos de diversión mezclada con un toque de ferocidad, con esto puedo deducir que la chica es muy competitiva. Uno de los chicos – no el del mechón- no pudo más y corrió hacia uno de los botes para sacar toda esa masa asquerosa de su boca. Ahora sólo quedaban Korra y el otro chico.

"_¡Vamos Korra!"_

"_¡Ya lo tienes!" _

Eran los gritos que podían escucharse alrededor. Incluso Naoko comenzó a gritar. La emoción del ambiente era tanta que incluso yo estaba expectante. Parecía que pronto alguno de los dos ya no podría, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas se podían comparar a las de un hámster que acaba de comer y de su boca salía saliva con rastros de malvavisco –lo cual debo decir que era asqueroso y repulsivo- pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Ambos se miraban de forma desafiante, como dándole entender al otro que no se rendirían. Era el turno de la morena quien de manera antinatural pudo colocar otro malvavisco y decir –o balbucear más bien- aquella frase; ahora el chico la veía con un poco de sorpresa pero aun así no detuvo el movimiento de su mano hacia su boca y al igual que Korra, como pudo se metió el malvavisco.

Lo que continuo fue asqueroso, por un momento el chico hizo ademan de querer vomitar pero se contuvo llevando ambas manos a su boca, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y su respiración era entrecortada. Mantuvo sus manos por unos momentos más, hasta que volteo la mirada hacia la chica quien con la boca llena aún sólo pudo levantar una ceja en señal de que sabía que estaba por ganar. Todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio, todos sabíamos en que iba acabar. Él no se daría por vencido tan fácil y tomando un largo respiro quito sus manos para poder hablar – fue una mala idea- y en ese mismo momento pude ver como una masa blanca llena de saliva salía de su boca para ser atrapada por sus manos. Rápidamente alguien le acercó un bote para que pudiera hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

"_¡TENEMOS UNA GANADORA!"_

La chica había comenzado a saltar en señal de victoria pero rápidamente se unió a su amigo en el bote. Ya había tenido suficiente de asquerosidades por hoy.

"_Naoko ya mejor vámonos, mi estómago no lo va a soportar."_

"_Tienes razón. Regresemos al salón."_

Agradecida – y un poco asqueada- Salí de la cafetería seguida por mi amiga quien comenzó a platicar sobre la competencia. No podía creer como una chica pudiera comportarse tan… "salvaje". No es que lo viera como algo malo, tal vez era el hecho de que nunca había visto a una chica actuar así lo que me produjera tanto desconcierto.

"_Esa Korra sí que sabe divertirse."_

"_¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso diversión?"_

"_Vamos Asami, hasta tú estabas emocionada no lo niegues."_

"…"

"_¿Ves? Ahora tengo más ganas de conocerla."_

Al escuchar aquello de inmediato gire mi rostro hacia mi amiga. No sabía que a ella le gustaban las chicas, mucho menos que le gustara la morena –no tengo nada en contra de ella, incluso me parece interesante- y aun así no pude evitar poner una cara de sorpresa.

"_¿Acaso ella te gusta?"_

"_Me llamo la atención desde que pude verla en el campo de juego mientras yo entrenaba. No creas que soy como las del salón, no me interesa que ella sea popular. Más bien es porque ella siempre parece estar feliz, que se divierte y que disfruta de hacer las cosas, eso es lo que me llama la atención."_

"_Está bien Naoko."_

"_Asami necesito que me ayudes. Es una favor como amigas, anda."_

"_¿Ayudarte a qué?" _

"_A conocerla."_

"_Pero si yo tampoco la conozco, es más, ni sabía su nombre hasta hoy. No puedo ayudarte."_

"_Asami por favor, sólo vas y le dices que quiero hablar con ella. No es tan difícil hacer eso. Si me ayudas te deberé un gran favor, y déjame decirte que nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar uno."_

"_No lo sé Naoko, necesito pensarlo."_

"_Está bien tienes hasta mañana para pensar."_

"_¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" _A veces también era un poco –sólo un poco- sarcástica.

"_No quiero que nadie más se me adelante."_

Ya no le respondí y el resto del día nos la pasamos en clases.

De regreso a casa pensaba en la morena y en Naoko. No tenía motivos para negarme a la petición de mi amiga, no alguno que ella supiera. Porque sí había algo que ella no sabía y que por supuesto no tendría que saber.

"_Korra." _

Pronuncie su nombre pues ahora ya tenía uno que pudiera pronunciar. La idea de Naoko me estaba convenciendo, sabía que por lo menos podía dirigirle la palabra a la morena si accedía a su petición, ahora tendría un pretexto para hacerlo. Eso era por un lado, por otro existía la posibilidad de que las cosas se dieran entre ellas, podría hacerme su amiga pero el costo era grande. ¿Debería aceptar la petición de Naoko y aceptar las consecuencias o esperar otra oportunidad para hablarle? ¿Y si nunca llegaba otra oportunidad y pasaba el resto de la preparatoria sin dirigirle la palabra?

No podía aceptar aquello.

Al día siguiente me encontraba de pie junto a Naoko, le había dicho que la ayudaría con el asunto de Korra –aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Ella emocionada me abrazo y comenzó a saltar alrededor mío. No había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Con desgano me dirigí al salón de en frente –ya sabía que ahí tomaba clases la morena- y tanta fue mi suerte que justo iban saliendo los chicos. La sorpresa en sus rostros era demasiada, ¿acaso no esperaban verme? No pude evitar voltear a ver a Naoko quien desde lejos me hacía señales de que continuara con lo que estaba por hacer.

Escuche como los chicos susurraban algo, y como no quería alargar más el momento. Le dije lo que tenía que decirle, pero fue el chico quien pensó que era para él. Creo que le gusta Naoko –lo siento tanto por él. Así que tuve que aclarar el asunto al decirle que la cosa era con la morena. Una vez más ambos se sorprendieron.

Yo solo veía como ambos se miraban de reojo, creo que no se esperaban esta situación. Y antes de que pudiera decirles algo fue la morena la que hablo.

"_Bo, plan H"_

Sin embargo no entendí a que se estaba refiriendo, pero al parecer el chico sabía exactamente qué hacer. Y lo que hicieron me desconcertó pero al mismo tiempo me pareció demasiado divertido y no pude evitar reírme.

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo de hoy. Pronto les traeré el siguiente.

Y gracias por sus comentarios, alimentan mi cerebro :3

Un saludo desde aquí.


	3. Plan H

Hola chicos, he regresado de entre los muertos XD. A decir verdad me quede sin computadora en casa y tuve que trabajar por partes desde una de la escuela. Y por fin pude traerles este nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

* * *

De entre todas las situaciones que se nos pudieron presentar, ésta no era una de ellas. No tenía en mente la posibilidad de que la amiga de la pelinegra gustase de mí y no de Bolin. A mí no me gustaba la chica que estaba a unos cuantos metros pendiente de mi respuesta, a mí me gusta la chica que está ahora enfrente de mí. Lo que no me gustaba tampoco era que se acercara para preguntarme sobre conocer o no a su amiga.

Por un momento de reojo vi a Bo quien también estaba confundido ante esta situación, tenía que idear algo para salir de esto. Por un momento pensé en decirle a la pelinegra que ella era la que me gustaba pero de inmediato descarte la idea pues no era lo más sensato –no por lo menos para mí-; pensé en decirle que era Bolin quien tenía interés en su amiga pero ya era obvio que ella no.

Sólo había algo que podíamos hacer… el _plan H._

Después de meternos en muchos problemas Bo y yo, llegamos a la conclusión que necesitábamos un plan para poder escapar sin tener consecuencias graves. Este dichoso plan nos había salvado de más de una situación y con el tiempo lo fuimos perfeccionando hasta ser lo que hoy es. Debo decir que nos sentimos muy orgullosos de este plan. Así que luego de esta rápida reflexión interna –porque no me tarde más de dos minutos en pensar todo lo anterior- era el momento de poner el plan en acción.

"_Bo, plan H"_ le dije sin más, confiada plenamente en que sabría qué hacer.

Mi amigo sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para comenzar el plan. La pelinegra por supuesto se fijó en esta acción y dejo de verme. Cuando Bo encontró la pista de audio y comenzó a sonar, él empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos de danza. _El trino del diablo de Giuseppe Tartini _era la canción y con ella el plan H inició.

_Plan H: Huye ahora o quédate y muere. _Ese era el nombre completo del plan.

Bolin comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la pelinegra haciendo que ella se desconcertara, debo decir que con el paso del tiempo la danza de Bo se había perfeccionado bastante –sólo le hacía falta su leotardo para la interpretación- y en uno de esos pasos hizo alarde de su fuerza pues cargo a la pelinegra por la cintura para darle una vuelta.

Ahora era el momento.

Una vez él la tenía en el aire mi momento había llegado y todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era correr lo más lejos que pudiera. Ya sabía que el cualquier momento la pelinegra se disgustaría –si es que no lo estaba ya- y haría que Bolin la bajara y para ese momento él simplemente echaría a correr para alcanzarme.

Puede que el plan no sea la gran cosa pero con el simple hecho de ver bailar a Bolin un poco de danza era distracción más que suficiente para que pudiera huir y saliéramos de la situación.

Con todas las fuerzas que pude corrí lo más lejos de la chica mientras de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarme que Bo estuviera detrás de mí. No estaba muy lejos y seguí corriendo hasta que mis piernas ya no lo soportaron. De cualquier manera, dudo mucho que ambas chicas nos persiguieran o nos encontraran ya que nos metimos a una de las aulas más lejanas que se encontraban en uno de los edificios que pocas veces se usaba.

Espere a que Bo recuperara el aliento mientras cerraba con seguro el aula y yo trataba de poner en orden mis ideas. ¿Por qué entre todas las chicas que hay en la escuela, por qué de entre todas a las que pudiera gustarle a Bo, por qué de entre todas ellas, tenía yo que gustarle a la chica que es amiga de la pelinegra y por qué tenía que usar a la chica que a mí me gusta para que se acercara a mí?

¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Un sentimiento de frustración me invadió ya que no parecía justa toda esta situación. No lo era para Bolin tampoco. Y hablando de él, pude verlo tomar asiento en una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban mientras al mismo tiempo me veía.

"_Esto fue demasiado extraño, ¿no lo crees Korra?"_

"_Ni que lo digas amigo. No esperaba que la de atletismo tuviera ese tipo de interés en mí. Lo siento tanto Bo."_

"_No te preocupes, aun nos faltan dos años para terminar la preparatoria y aun puedo encontrar a una chica que me guste."_

"…" Por mi parte no podía tener la misma confianza de creer que a futuro pudiera entablar conversación con la pelinegra. Y menos aún después de la huida de hoy. Un suspiro salió por fin de mis labios.

"_¿Qué pasa Korra?"_

"_Perdí la oportunidad de hablar con ella."_

"_No te preocupes, ya tendrás otra oportunidad. Podemos pensar en alguna otra cosa para que así puedas hacerlo."_

"_Tienes razón."_

"_Después de todo somos dos genio, ya se nos ocurrirá algo."_

Le sonreí al chico contagiada con su entusiasmo, tenía razón, aun nos faltaban dos años más y en algún momento podría atreverme a hablar con ella.

Dejamos que el tiempo pasara hasta que creímos que ya había pasado el suficiente para regresar a salvo al salón. Con paso lento, regresamos a nuestro edificio pero nos paramos unos metros antes para asegurarnos de que no estuvieran las chicas fuera de su salón. Nos alegramos al ver que de hecho no había nadie dentro del mismo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ambos nos metimos a nuestro salón en donde unos amigos se acercaron a preguntarnos qué había pasado con la chica del salón de frente y por qué Bolin había hecho aquella danza contemporánea.

Pasaron los días desde aquel evento desafortunado y las cosas seguían igual –o peor- por lo que me di cuenta.

Seguía sin hablarle a la pelinegra cosa que seguía afectándome mucho pues ahora que había escuchado su hermosa voz me era más difícil apartar mi vista de aquellos labios carmín. A veces nuestras miradas se encontraban pero de inmediato volteaba mi mirada pues el sólo recordar mi huida hacia que me sintiera como una estúpida.

Las cosas hubieran seguido igual con ella de no haber pasado lo siguiente:

En primera se había corrido el rumor de que yo había ridiculizado en frente de todos a una chica –que no era la pelinegra por lo que sabía- cuando trato de tener una cita conmigo. Cosa que provocó que fuera conocida por toda la escuela, y cuando digo toda la escuela es TODA. Incluso algunos profesores se me habían acercado a preguntarme sobre "ese" suceso. Situación que negaba siempre.

En segunda, con el rumor propagado muchos chicos –y algunas chicas- se me acercaron para pedirme una cita. La verdad no sé si esas eran sus verdaderas intenciones o esperaban ver si volvía a hacer lo mismo del rumor. Aunque hubo chicas que se volvieron insistentes hasta el punto de usar "sus encantos" como decía Bo para que yo accediera. Lástima que mi interés ya estaba puesto en cierta pelinegra de labios rojos.

Tercera y retomando a la pelinegra, me di cuenta de que su amiga –la chica de atletismo- me lanzaba unas miradas asesinas de esas que te calan hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Cada vez que sentía su mirada pude notar en sus ojos el desprecio y si estaba acompañada de la pelinegra, me percaté de que siempre le decía algo al oído y de inmediato volteaban a verme. Yo no tenía la culpa –en parte- de su decepción amorosa.

Este tipo de cosas se estaban tornando molestas.

"_Korra, ¿te sucede algo hija?"_

"_¿Eh? No, nada papá."_

"_¿Segura? Te noto algo desanimada."_

"_Si, de verdad que no es nada. Sólo estoy un poco distraída por el partido de la siguiente semana."_

Me encontraba cenando con mis padres. Ellos siempre me han dado mucha libertad y aun con eso nunca han dejado de estar al pendiente de mí. Por tanto siempre he sentido la confianza para contarles las cosas así que les hablé de lo sucedido en la escuela. Desde hace tiempo mis padres sabían de mi atracción por las chicas –cosa que aceptaron de buena gana para sorpresa mía- y también estaban conscientes de que más de una había intentado algo conmigo. Como era el caso de la chica de atletismo –sólo mencioné a la pelinegra como parte del plan de su amiga por alguna razón omití la parte donde me sentía atraída por ella.

"_No te preocupes por eso hija."_

"_Tiene razón tu padre, en un tiempo se olvidarán de este asunto."_

"_Las personas siempre hablaran de ti a tu espalda. ¿Por qué no les das una mejor razón para que lo hagan?"_

"_¿Cómo cuál?"_

"_Se la mejor jugadora que hayan visto en toda su vida. Que les quede grabado el nombre de Korra en sus cabezas."_

Mi padre siempre ha sido competitivo y obviamente me crie de la misma manera; me encanta demostrarle a los demás mi fuerza y habilidades.

"_Tienes razón padre, les pateare el trasero."_

"_Muy bien dicho hija."_

"_¡Tonraq, Korra! ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?"_

"_Lo sentimos." _ Mi padre y yo contestamos en coro y después él me guiño un ojo.

El resto de la cena paso sin mayores complicaciones y yo me sentí un poco más tranquila después de esa pequeña charla con ellos. Me retire a mi cuarto para relajarme un poco más con algo de música; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuché cómo alguien rasgaba la puerta de mi habitación. Me levanté para darle paso a mi mejor amiga y compañera de aventuras.

"_Hola nena, ¿me extrañaste?"_

Me agache para acariciarla y ella instintivamente se lanzó contra mi haciendo que cayera de espalda, Naga comenzó a lamerme el rostro y yo la deje hacerlo mientras le acariciaba su lomo.

"_Buena chica. ¿Te apetece salir un rato?"_

Y como por arte de magia Naga se quitó de mi cuerpo y se sentó a un lado de la puerta. De sólo ver esta acción comencé a reír, para estas cosas siempre se porta de maravilla. Tomé las llaves, una sudadera y la correa para dar el paseo a gusto. Le avise a mi mamá que llegaría más tarde.

Últimamente gracias a los entrenamientos no había podido salir con Naga, así que aprovechamos esta oportunidad para caminar un buen rato.

Y vaya que lo hicimos, tanto así que llegamos a un terreno baldío, donde la gente –sin nada de culpa- tiraba muchas cosas, a veces muchas de ellas aun servían e incluso dejaban de vez en cuando vehículos.

Dejé vagar mi vista por aquel lugar, como siempre vi bolsas llenas de basura, muebles viejos –y no tan viejos- algunos cascarones de autos y entre ellos pude ver –con mucha sorpresa- una motocicleta. Me llamó de inmediato la atención porque no se veía muy vieja, de hecho se veía muy bien para mí –aunque no supiera mucho de estas cosas.

Corrí hacia ella, más deprisa de lo que hubiera querido pero por mi mente cruzo la idea de que de la nada aparecería alguien a su lado y la reclamaría como suya. Claro que ese tesoro era mío. Como pude arrastré un poco la moto ya que una de las llantas estaba demasiado ponchada, la lleve a un lugar más amplio y libre de desperdicios.

La mire detenidamente, pude notar el motor y con eso era más que suficiente para mí. Si, ya estaba decidida a llevármela a casa. Ya vería como arreglármelas para pagar las reparaciones y refacciones faltantes.

Saque mi móvil y marqué el número de Bo.

"_Bolin, estoy en el terreno baldío calle abajo, necesito que vengas a ayudarme."_

"_Voy para allá."_

Él no tardó mucho en llegar y gracias a su fuerza bruta fuimos capaces de llevar la moto a mi casa, la dejé en el patio trasero cubierta por una manta. Quería darles la sorpresa a mis padres cuando ya estuviera lista.

"_¿Y cómo piensas pagar las reparaciones?"_

"_Necesito encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, o que por lo menos me permita ir a los entrenamientos."_

"_O podrías vender besos y "algo más" en la escuela. Sacarías hasta para comprar una moto nueva."_

"_O podría organizar un evento donde tu fueras la estrella, te llenaría de salsa de carne y te encerraría en una jaula con varios perros hambrientos. Apuesto a que también sería un buen negocio."_

"_Ya entendí el punto Korra. Cambiando de tema, ¿piensas dejarla aquí?"_

"_Pues si, por lo menos unos cuantos días. Necesito encontrar un excelente mecánico y que no me cobre muy caro." _No estaba mal soñar un poco ¿no?

"_En ese caso… creo que sé quién puede ayudarnos."_

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por pasar a leer como siempre.

Igualmente les agradezco todos sus comentarios, a aquellos followers y favorites de esta historia que apenas comienza.

Espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente cap, aún sigo sin computadora pero cuando regrese a mis manos comenzaré a trabajar.

Un saludo desde aquí.


	4. Recolecta Dolorosa

Hola chicos, vengo a dejarles el nuevo cap. Disfrútenlo :D

* * *

Al día siguiente y con la ayuda de Bolin, nos llevamos la moto a un taller mecánico cerca del centro de la cuidad. El dueño era un viejo amigo de Bo y esto podía casi asegurarme que la reparación saldría más barata.

Al llegar a dicho lugar tanto mi amigo como yo bien pudimos ser comparados con Naga después de una sesión de juego, respirábamos pesadamente mientras nuestras lenguas saludaban al mundo. Dejamos la moto cerca de uno de los autos que estaban reparando y en ese mismo instante se nos acercó un chico alto de ojos color ámbar, pude deducir que estaba en forma –su uniforme holgado no me ayudaba mucho- su rostro, sus manos y su uniforme estaban llenos de grasa como era esperar de la profesión a la que se dedicaba. Bolin de inmediato le tendió la mano sin importarle la grasa que había de por medio, el chico le correspondió el saludo.

"_Hola."_

"_Hola Bolin, cuanto tiempo sin verte."_

"_Ya sabes cómo es esto de la fama y el deporte."_

"_Me imagino. Veo que trajiste algo interesante."_

"_Oh sí, mi amiga encontró esta motocicleta abandonada y pensó que podría repararla y usarla de nuevo."_

El chico miro detenidamente la motocicleta –o lo que quedaba de ella- tenía una cara muy seria, como si estuviera analizando la posibilidad siquiera de que aquel vehículo pudiera volver a las calles. Después de unos minutos sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, me sentí intimidada ante esa mirada fija. Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa sin razón alguna –o tal vez sentí que me regañaría por traerle chatarra- estaba por decirle algo pero se me adelantó.

"_¿Sabes lo qué encontraste?_

"_Ahmm, una… ¿motocicleta?" _ Era obvio ¿no?

"_Lo es, pero no es cualquier motocicleta."_

"_¿No?" _

"_Por supuesto que no. Ésta, chica, es una Ducati ST4 las dejaron de fabricar hace años por lo que ver una es casi como un privilegio. Quien haya dejado esta moto abandonada es un completo idiota."_

"_¿Podrás repararla?" _

"_Tendré que hacerle algunas modificaciones porque habrá piezas que ya no conseguiré, y también están algunos detalles. Pero te aseguro que una vez esté lista esa belleza correrá como nunca."_

"_¡Qué bien! ¿Escuchaste Bo? Pronto esa belleza y yo correremos hacia el horizonte."_

"_Korra, aún falta ver el precio. Parece que no será nada barato reparar a tu "belleza"."_

Y todo mi entusiasmo cayó al suelo, casi podía jurar que se tiraba a un lado de la motocicleta. ¿Por qué todo se definía en dinero?

"_Sobre eso, por más que quisiera decir que saldrá barato sé que no lo será. Bolin es un gran amigo mío y sabe que no me cuesta ayudarlo. Les dejaré lo más bajo que pueda las reparaciones pero aun así estamos hablando de mucho dinero que habrá que invertir."_

"_Lo sabía, tendré que trabajar toda mi vida para pagar esto."_

"_Puedo ofrecerte un trato. Deja la moto aquí, le echaré un vistazo para ver que piezas necesita y hago el pedido; seguramente llegarán en un mes. Puedes ir juntando dinero para ir pagando poco a poco todo, incluso si termino antes las reparaciones podrás llevarte la moto a tu casa. Confío en que me pagarás aún después de terminado el trabajo. ¿Qué te parece la idea?"_

"_¿De verdad harías eso? Puede que me tarde meses en pagarte incluso si consigo un buen trabajo."_

"_Puedo tomarlo como un ingreso mensual seguro entonces. No hay problema, después de todo eres amiga de Bolin."_

"_La mejor y la única amiga debo decir. Korra es una chica de palabra te lo aseguro."_

"_Él ya lo dijo, así que, ¿tenemos un trato?"_

"_¡Hagámoslo!" _No tenía que pensarlo más, era una excelente oportunidad. Ya vería cómo juntar lo más posible en un mes.

Me tendió la mano y sin pensarlo se la estreché para darle formalidad al asunto. Su semblante cambió de ser serio a darme una sonrisa.

"_Por cierto, me llamo Iroh."_

"_Korra."_

"_Estaré encantado de trabajar en tu motocicleta Korra. Te aseguro que no te defraudarás."_

"_Confío en ti Iroh."_

Nos despedimos de Iroh y decidimos dar una vuelta por la cuidad. Necesitaba despejar un poco mi mente –trabajar no es una actividad que me guste mucho- y pensar en cómo obtener dinero.

"_Te dije que Iroh nos ayudaría con las reparaciones."_

"_Es un gran chico. Ahora tendré que cumplir con mi palabra y conseguir el dinero."_

"_Aun pienso que la venta de besos no sería mal negocio."_

"_Bo, cállate."_

Pasamos por unos fideos a Narook –no habíamos comido nada desde que salimos de mi casa- después nos fuimos a dar una vuelta al parque. Al ver tantos perros ahí pensé que sería una excelente idea trabajar como cuidadora, sin embargo, ver como unos perros arrastraban a un chico por el pasto me hizo desistir de mi idea.

De camino a casa pasamos por varias tiendas de ropa y calzado, trabajaría para ellas si sólo estuvieran contratando. Vimos un bar y pensé en volverme "sacaborrachos" pero no contaba con la edad suficiente. Y de repente se me ocurrió algo mejor pero primero tenía que obtener el dinero suficiente. Así que no le contaría nada a Bo hasta que estuviera listo.

Tan pronto como esa idea llegó, le dije que tenía que volver a casa y sin esperar respuesta comencé a correr hacia mi hogar.

"_Y bueno papá quería ver si me ayudabas con un poco de dinero para comenzar, ya después te lo regresaría."_

"_No lo sé Korra, son demasiados yuanes; además si tu madre se entera de que te di dinero para esto me va a matar."_

"_No tiene por qué enterarse; además tú me contaste que hiciste algo similar cuando estabas en la escuela y siempre has dicho que es una de las mejores cosas que has hecho en tu vida, anda papá, ¿sí?"_

"_Bueno... si, pero esto es diferente."_

"_¿En qué?"_

"_Eres mi hija y una chica."_

"_Nunca te ha importado ese hecho papá, ya mejor ríndete y ayúdame."_

"… _Esta bien, pero donde se entere tu madre, yo no tengo nada que ver ¿de acuerdo?" _Vi cómo me estiraba su mano con varios billetes mientras veía para ambos lados.

"_Tú y yo nunca nos hemos visto Tonraq" _Le dije mientras tomaba el dinero y lo guardaba rápidamente en uno de mis bolsillos. A veces así hacemos las cosas él y yo.

"_Así es jovencita."_

Llegó el fin de semana y me encontraba en el parque con Bo paseando a Naga. Le conté el plan que tenía para poder ganar dinero rápidamente –por lo menos durante un tiempo- y de cómo él tenía que ayudarme con los preparativos. No sé qué tal legal era lo que íbamos a hacer pero mientras que no nos atraparan todo estaría bien.

"_Y entonces habrá que llevar el equipo a la escuela."_

"_También necesitamos hacer algunos folletos o carteles para que todos se enteren."_

"_Y Bo, tienes que ir en serio sino los demás no querrán participar."_

"_Yo siempre voy en serio Korra."_

Lunes en la escuela.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde "aquel evento" y las cosas se volvieron pesadas –por así llamarlo- y es que ahora Naoko se había empeñado en esparcir rumores que no favorecían a la morena y yo tenía que escucharlos al poco rato. Cada vez que nos topábamos con ella y su amigo, Naoko siempre se me acercaba para decirme alguna queja sobre Korra.

Como hoy por ejemplo. La morena y su amigo entraban y salían del salón con algunas cosas que por lo que pude ver, eran equipo de entrenamiento: guantes, pecheras y demás cosas.

"_Ahí está de nuevo, haciendo algo estúpido con su amigo."_

"_Sólo están cargando algunas cosas."_

"_Y ahí vas de nuevo defendiéndolos."_

"_No los estoy defendiendo, sólo creo que estás concluyendo las cosas muy rápido." _

Y para ella desde que ocurrió lo del ballet, Korra se volvió la mala del cuento pues creyó que fue demasiado infantil lo que hizo –para mí fue ingenioso a decir verdad- y ahora que yo trataba de que viera las cosas como son Naoko creía que me estaba volviendo en su contra.

"_No lo creo."_

"…" A estas alturas era más sensato "darle" la razón con mi silencio.

No pude evitar quedarme un rato viéndolos, de alguna manera ver a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro me hacía pensar que estarían planeando alguna travesura. Desde el día que pude hablar con Korra –o más bien hacer el intento de entablar conversación- no he dejado de seguirle la pista. Ahora nuestras miradas se cruzaban con más frecuencia que antes y podía hacerlo gracias a Naoko –dentro de lo malo lo bueno- y sus comentarios que hacía de vez en diario. También era consciente de que ella se daba cuenta de esto pero no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Sus ojos me parecían tan atrayentes y la verdad no me resistía a verlos por momentos.

Y aquí estaba yo de nuevo cruzando por un segundo nuestras miradas, ella como siempre hacía como que volteaba su rostro para que no me diera cuenta que me veía y yo inclinaba mi rostro hacia Naoko como haciendo énfasis en sus comentarios.

Me gustaría acercarme a ella, pero tendría que ser fuera de la vista de Naoko o fuera de la escuela y ambas cosas eran poco probables; la primera porque Naoko ya no me dejaba sola a menos que estuviera entrenando –momento en el cual al parecer también entrenaba la morena-; y la segunda porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de los lugares que frecuentaba Korra fuera de clases.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de clases me sacó de mis pensamientos y junto a Naoko volvimos a nuestra aula.

A la hora del almuerzo me encontraba –milagrosamente- sola ya que mi amiga tenía que ver algunas cosas de su club de atletismo, por lo que decidí ir a la cafetería y comprar algo ligero. Mientras caminaba rumbo a aquel lugar, vi a varios chicos y chicas repartiendo unos pequeños folletos a los estudiantes. Le resté importancia ya que creí que se trataría de alguna especie de fiesta –nada extraño en nuestra escuela- y seguí caminando.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando vi como un par de chicos se me acerco con folletos en sus manos.

"_Yo te conozco, eres la chica que cargó Bolin. ¿Ya sabes del evento qué se llevará a cabo hoy?"_

"_No sé de qué evento hablas." _ Y seguramente no me interese.

"_Toma este folleto, esperamos que puedas ir."_

Acepté aquel pedazo de papel mientras esos chicos siguieron repartiendo los folletos. ¿Algún día olvidarán aquello del ballet?"

Dejando eso de lado, miré el folleto que me habían dado y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el evento del que hablaban.

"_¿Quieres demostrar lo fuerte que eres y ganar dinero por eso? Sólo tienes que derrotar a Korra y el dinero será todo tuyo. Y por si crees que derrotar a una chica será pan comido, Korra y Bolin darán una demostración de combate antes de iniciar el evento. Te esperamos en el campo este de la escuela a las 4pm."_

¿Pero qué demonios…? Al parecer siempre sí aquel par estaba planeando algo.

4:00 PM

Mi curiosidad fue demasiada y sin poder evitarlo ya me encontraba entre la multitud que estaba esperando que el evento diera inicio. Todo esto me hacía preguntarme el por qué la morena estaría haciendo semejante cosa, ya era conocida por su forma de jugar americano – y gracias en parte a ello la semana entrante tendrían el primer partido del torneo estatal de este año-; también se le conoce por el suceso del que fui parte. ¿Sería por el dinero, o por ser más popular?

"_¡Chicos y chicas! Sean bienvenidos a este pequeño evento –que raya en la ilegalidad- que tenemos hoy para ustedes."_

De no sé dónde llegó el amigo de Korra usando el equipo de protección que habían estado trayendo en la mañana. Al igual que la morena quien se unió al chico en frente de todos los espectadores.

"_El día de hoy mi amigo Bolin y yo queremos hacer una especie de combate-apuesta. Yo seré su oponente y aquel que quiera retarme tendrá que dar 100 yuanes para iniciar-"_

"_¡Es mucho dinero!" _Se escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

"_Tal vez tengas razón, pero la cosa esta así: empezaremos con un premio de 500 yuanes y conforme aumenten los combates lo hará también el premio, para eso son los 100 yuanes. No esta tan mal si lo vemos desde este punto ¿no?"_

"_Y ¿cómo sabemos que no te vencerán de inmediato?"_

"_Para eso es la demostración -¿Qué no leyeron los folletos?- bueno, después de la demostración durante dos horas estaré aquí aceptando los retos y no se preocupen por su seguridad pues tenemos equipo como el que estamos usando para ustedes."_

"_Dicho esto comenzaremos Korra y yo con el combate. Ah se me olvidaba, los retadores pueden ser hombres o mujeres, créanme cuando les digo que ella es de cuidado ya lo verán."_

Vi como ambos chicos se posicionaban frente a frente, una vez más, pude ver en ambos su entusiasmo por la competencia. De verdad Korra estaba loca si aceptaba que los chicos pelearan con ella. La morena y su amigo chocaron los puños y tomaron posiciones de combate, todos los presentes guardamos silencio.

Fue Korra quien inicio el combate, se lanzó hacia Bolin –sino mal recuerdo- sólo con la intención de aparentar golpearlo, el chico de inmediato retrocedió dos pasos.

"_Anda Bolin, ¡atácame!" _ Le incitó la morena.

El susodicho al escuchar eso le lanzó tres golpes que iban directo al rostro de la morena, ella rápidamente los esquivó sin embargo Bolin le lanzó una patada hacia las costillas que rápidamente fue bloqueada por uno de los brazos de ella.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a gritar, algunos chicos silbaban de la emoción y algunas chicas le daban ánimos a la morena.

De inmediato Korra lanzó una patada hacia el rostro de Bolin, quien la bloqueó con su mano y con la misma golpeó a la morena en un costado haciendo que se doblara un poco permitiendo al chico hacer una combinación de golpes y patadas que Korra apenas podía frenar. Bolin estaba haciendo retroceder a Korra y en una abertura pudo dar una patada con giro que impactó en el pecho del chico haciendo que éste cayera al pasto.

"_¡Vamos chico levántate!"_

"_¡Hazla pedazos!"_

"_¡Korra véncelo de una vez!"_

Eran los gritos que pude escuchar, vi como la morena sonreía cada vez más con cada momento mientras su amigo se ponía de pie y tomaba aire.

"_Ya sabes que con eso no es suficiente amiga."_

"_Esto es sólo el calentamiento Bo."_

Ahora Korra lanzaba una combinación de golpes que el chico pudo esquivar de maravilla y en cuanto pudo tomó de la nuca con ambas manos a la morena; la golpeaba con sus piernas en los costados al mismo tiempo que Korra buscaba zafarse de aquel agarre. Al parecer la forma de combate de ambos era diferente pues pude notar movimientos de karate por parte de Korra mientras que por parte de Bolin, aprecie un estilo de combate más libre casi callejero.

El chico se cansó de esta serie de golpes y el mismo liberó su agarre, Korra de inmediato le lanzó una patada con revés pero su pierna fue detenida; Bo aprovechó esto para levantar el otro pie de la morena y mandarla al suelo.

Una vez más los gritos no se hicieron esperar y yo estaba al pendiente de que Korra estuviera bien a pesar de ver como se levantó casi de inmediato no pude evitar sentir un poco de preocupación.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada la morena comenzó a lanzar una combinación de patadas a diversas zonas del cuerpo del chico. Más de una impacto en el lugar adecuado y es que a pesar de la protección se notaba en el rostro de Bolin una mueca de dolor. Sim embargo él también parecía disfrutar del combate. Durante varios minutos ambos se lanzaban y detenían golpes y patadas; el combate era igual en términos de fuerza y técnica. Algunas veces uno de los dos caía al pasto, en otras ambos lo hacían y algunas veces sus golpes acertaban en el blanco. Ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer.

El cansancio hizo acto de presencia como era de esperar, un descuido de la morena hizo que Bolin le propinara dos golpes en el rostro aturdiéndola por un momento. El chico comenzó a propinarle golpes en todo su torso, ella ya no podría más.

"_¡Vamos Korra!" _ Grité a todo pulmón en un impulso por darle ánimos y que pudiera retomar la ofensiva. Y creo que funcionó.

En un movimiento rápido, la morena se agachó al mismo tiempo que con una patada hizo que Bolin cayera al pasto. Tuvo el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de los golpes y en el momento en el que el chico se levantó, una vez más Korra comenzó con la combinación de patadas. Esta vez con más fuerza y rapidez y al parecer Bolin ya no era capaz de defenderse. Korra comenzó a ganar terreno y sabiendo que ya tenía al chico donde quiera, arremetió con una patada con media vuelta en el aire, misma que impacto en la cabeza del chico.

Bolin cayó al pasto boca abajo finalizando así el combate de demostración. La morena de inmediato se quitó el casco y se acercó a su amigo, lo ayudó a levantarse una vez estuvo más recuperado. Bolin levanto ambos brazos en señal de que todo estaba bien y todos los ahí presentes comenzaron una vez más el alboroto y ya más de uno estaba listo para pelear contra la morena.

"_Como ven chicos no será fácil derrotar a esta chica, ¿pero no es este el propósito del evento?"_

"_Sólo les pedimos 15 minutos más para que podamos empezar con los combates."_

"_¿Quién será el valiente que enfrente a Korra?"_

Tanto como chicos y chicas comenzaban a formarse para tener su turno. Yo sólo esperaba que la morena no saliera tan herida de todo esto.

* * *

Notas finales:

Lamento si los hago esperar con los capítulos pero sigo sin tener lap y ahora estoy ocupada con trabajos de la escuela.

Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favorites cada vez que hacen eso salvan a un pecesito de morir ahogado XD y por supuesto me hacen feliz.

Nos leemos pronto.

Les mando un saludo desde aquí.


	5. El partido

Hola chicos, lamento la demora pero aquí estoy con este capítulo que traté de hacerlo lo más largo que pude. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Ya llevaba media hora escuchándolo gritar, él iba y venía de un lado para otro de su oficina, su rostro por ratos se tornaba rojo y en más de una ocasión levantaba la voz.  
Bolín por ratos hablaba metiendo más la pata, y cuando yo sentía que metía más la pata acababa por pellizcarlo. Hasta el momento yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra y no es porque no quisiera, sino más bien porque estaba esperando el momento justo para hacerlo. Y mientras llegaba ese momento volví a recordar cómo llegue a la oficina de Tenzin el decano de la escuela.

Después de la pelea de demostración me sorprendí demasiado al ver la cantidad de gente que quería retarme, por un momento me pregunté si sería capaz de aguantar las dos horas - pero entre más oponentes mayor sería la cantidad de yuanes reunidos. Me acomodé el casco y los guantes una vez más mientras, Bolín hizo el anuncio de que comenzarían los retos.

Empezaría un chico un poco más alto que yo de complexión robusta. Al igual que Bo, el chico traía toda la protección necesaria.

"Ahora daremos inicio, recuerden que empezaremos con 500. ¿Quién será capaz de ganarle a esta chica?" Bo hablaba como todo un comentarista, lo cual era bueno porque incitaba más a los presentes.

Se acercó a mí y al chico quien parecía más que impaciente por comenzar. Hizo que nos saludáramos chocando los guantes -como todo buen referí- y con el saludo dio inicio la pelea. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue lanzarme un puñetazo -lo detuve con mis brazos para medir su fuerza- y de inmediato lo empujé para darme un poco más de espacio. De nueva cuenta se lanzó contra mí pero en un movimiento rápido esquivé su golpe y logré abrirme paso para golpearlo en la cara.

El chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio y yo no podía creer que sólo bastó con un golpe para derribarlo. Ni siquiera le había dado con todas mis fuerzas. No fue sino hasta que unas chicas comenzaron a gritar que a todos los presentes les regresó la voz. Unos chicos se acercaron para ver que mi oponente estaba bien. Por suerte para mi así fue.

"_Hey Korra, tienes que ser más condescendiente con ellos, los vas a asustar."_ Bo se había acercado por mi espalda para susurrarme aquello.

_"No fue mi intención, apenas estaba midiendo su fuerza."_

"_Pues intenta que la próxima vez no acaben en el suelo."_

"_Está bien."_

Traté de concentrarme en no usar mucha fuerza pues si en algo tenía razón Bo era en la necesidad que tenía de recolectar el dinero.

Además ya me había percatado de la presencia de ciertos labios rojos entre la multitud, no me esperaba que la morena estuviera presente y más inesperado era saber que me estaba apoyando ya que la había escuchado gritar mi nombre justo cuando estaba a punto de que Bolin me ganara en la pelea. Esta era una oportunidad para captar la atención de la morena.

De inmediato dirigí mi mirada a un costado justo para encontrarme con que ella tenía los ojos fijos en mí y por primera vez ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento me sentí la chica más afortunada que podía pisar la tierra.

"_Ya está todo listo Korra."_

"_¿Eh? Si"_ Ahora sería más difícil concentrarme.

Con aquella sonrisa en mi mente, los combates que siguieron pasaron deprisa y al darme cuenta ya iba por el quinto combate y un poco más de una hora. A estas alturas mi cuerpo ya estaba pidiendo que me detuviera, podía sentir con todo mí ser aquellos lugares que habían recibido algún golpe, los raspones que me había ocasionado al caerme en un par de ocasiones y para qué negarlo, mi estómago también estaba pidiendo ya algo de alimento.

Esta idea ya comenzaba a desagradarme.

Una vez más y –con un desgano cada vez mayor- me coloqué en posición de combate, mi oponente sería una chica ahora. Dejé que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, para después yo contraatacar no quería alargar más la pelea pero tampoco podía terminarla tan rápido. La pelea se alargó unos minutos más. Mi cansancio se estaba haciendo presente en las aberturas de mi defensa que fueron bien aprovechadas por la chica. Por ratos mi cuerpo recibía patadas que si bien no tenían la fuerza para derribarme lograban que el dolor recorriera mi cuerpo.

Las veces que podía ver a la pelinegra pude observar que en su rostro había una mueca de preocupación y eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable por usar esta idea para obtener dinero fácilmente. Tal vez debería decirle a Bo que ya detuviera la pelea. Y como si el universo y los espíritus me hubieran escuchado, una voz de fondo irrumpió en el lugar.

"_¿Pero qué está ocurriendo aquí?"_

De entre todas las voces que podía reconocer, esa voz profunda no era la que quisiera escuchar ahora mismo. El grupo de chicos y chicas que se encontraban ahí mágicamente se dispersó, a nadie le hubiera gustado verse involucrada con el decano. En definitiva yo no tendría escapatoria –era un riesgo que había aceptado desde un principio- pero la chica en frente de mi sí. Voltee a verla y le dije que corriera lo más lejos que pudiera, que no se preocupara por las cosas. Está de más decir que no se esperó ni un segundo en salir corriendo.

"_Ustedes dos los quiero en mi oficina en este mismo momento." _ No me hubiera enojado por la situación de no ser que al darme media vuelta para encarar al hombre dueño de esa voz, pude ver que detrás de él se encontraba la chica amiga de la morena. En su rostro había una especie de risa malévola, estaba claro que ella había traído a Tenzin hasta aquí sólo para fastidiarme.

Y fue así como terminé sentada frente al escritorio del decano quien seguía diciendo que esto era lo peor que se me hubiera ocurrido hacer. Y era aquí donde utilizaría aquella información.

"_No soy la primera que ha tenido una idea similar." _Le dije cruzándome de brazos.

"_¿A qué se refiere señorita Korra?" _ Me dijo con una mirada penetrante. Claro que en mi esa mirada había perdido efecto hace muchos años.

"_Tal vez se haya olvidado de cierto evento que mi padre organizó cuando estudió aquí."_

"_No sé a qué se refiere y además es un tema que no me interesa." _ Cambiaba el tema, una señal de que debía presionarlo.

"_Si no mal recuerdo, mi padre me dijo que él había organizado una serie de apuestas en donde usted y él se vieron involucrados. Sólo que a diferencia de mí, a ustedes nunca los atraparon." _ Le dije aquello como si le estuviera hablando del paseo nocturno de Naga. Tenzin inmediatamente cambio su semblante por uno más furioso –si es que aún se podía hacer eso.

"_Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted joven Korra"_

"_Claro que sí, usted y mi padre fueron buenos amigos así que pensé que podría crear un lazo similar con mi amigo Bolin. Este sería un buen recuerdo que quisiera contarle a mis hijos en un futuro."_

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

"_Y por cierto, sé que su madre no sabe nada de aquellos días. Sería una lástima que alguien le fuera a contar, ¿no lo cree decano Tenzin?"_

En ese mismo momento su rostro de tornó de un color rojo, justo como el rojo de los labios de la morena. Creo que no fue una buena idea hacer mención de su madre, la señora Katara. Tenzin se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y quedo de pie a mi lado obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

"_¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente de todo esto! Ustedes dos quedarán suspendidos del siguiente partido de futbol que se avecina además de que tendrán que pasar tiempo en detención durante dos semanas."_

"_¡No puede hacernos eso!" _Gritamos Bo y yo al mismo tiempo mientras nos poníamos de pie. El partido siguiente seria de vital importancia ya que se definiría el pase para el torneo de la cuidad.

"_Hubieran pensado en las consecuencias desde un principio. Ya he tomado una decisión y no pienso cambiarla. Mañana a primera hora les haré llegar un escrito a sus respectivos entrenadores y espero verlos por la tarde en el salón de detención. Ya pueden retirarse de mi oficina."_

"_Pero…" _ Bolin estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue callado por Tenzin.

"_Le recomiendo que no diga ni una sola palabra, podría suspenderlo los siguientes 5 partidos. Les he dicho que ya pueden retirarse."_

Tuve que tomar a Bo de los hombros antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez. Ya no tendría sentido seguir discutiendo. _"Vámonos Bo." _

"_Y joven Korra… le recuerdo que está en su primer año. Así que espero no verla tan seguido por mi oficina, su padre no estaría muy feliz."_

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso cuando él y mi papá fueron los más problemáticos de su generación? _"Lo mismo digo, a Katara no le gustaría enterarse de ciertas cosas." _Sin poder evitarlo hice el comentario y le hice una señal de que lo estaría vigilando. No esperé respuesta alguna –tampoco me convenía esperarla- y salí de esa oficina.

Al salir de ahí una vez más el dolor se hizo presente, ya no quería saber nada por el día de hoy así que le sugerí a Bolin que fuéramos a la cafetería por una bolsa de hielos y comenzáramos a recoger las cosas que seguramente seguirían en el pasto como evidencia de nuestra pequeña travesura.

No le diría nada sobre la amiga de la morena a menos que las cosas se tornaran aún más personales entre ella y yo.

Lo único que me alegró lo poco que quedaba del día fue saber que a pesar de que ambos terminamos en la oficina del decano, el dinero que se recolectó pudo ser salvado por una compañera de nuestro salón.

_"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_ No podía entender en que momento Naoko comenzó a ser tan... Inmadura.

_"Tenía que hacerlo. No está permitido hacer eso dentro de la escuela." _

_"Y beber dentro de la escuela si lo es ¿no?"_ Comenzaba a enojarme con ella, sobre todo cuando había hecho cosas que estaban fuera del reglamento antes.

"¡_Fue solo una vez!"_

_"Pero lo hiciste Naoko. No estás en la posición de hacer esto." _

_"Ahí vas de nuevo a defenderla." _

_"No la estoy defendiendo. Te estoy diciendo que lo que has hecho no es justo. Traer al decano y hacer que se lleve a Korra y a su amigo a su oficina solo porque no es "legal" lo que están haciendo mientras tú también has roto las reglas antes no me parece justo." _

_"Tenía que hacerlo."_

_"Lo haces por despecho. Naoko ya no eres una niña, ¿por qué no tomas esto con madurez?" _

Ella solo me miro con odio antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Di un largo suspiro, habíamos discutido durante diez minutos sobre Korra y el decano. No me esperaba que fuera hasta la oficina del decano Tenzin y le dijera que se había armado una especie de torneo de peleas en uno de los campos de la escuela. Y todo para molestar a la morena.

Naoko cada vez me sorprendía más.

Cerré los ojos y tome un largo respiro antes de comenzar a caminar. Pasaría por la oficina del decano sólo para asegurarme si Korra y su amigo seguían ahí o no.

Mientras caminaba, me llené la mente de imágenes de los combates que tuvo la morena. Era de esperarse que ese tipo de anatomía fuera el resultado de un entrenamiento constante, la forma de pelear que tenía era una muestra de ello. Yo he entrenado defensa personal durante algunos años y tengo en claro que no podría aguantar mucho tiempo frente a ella. Aunque la idea de tener un duelo alguna vez me empezaba a gustar.

Y un duelo implicaba dañar al oponente, cosa que me hizo preocuparme por el estado de ella. En más de una ocasión vi cómo le daban golpes fuertes en varias partes de su cuerpo, además probablemente estaría exhausta por el tiempo que estuvo peleando, sin duda lo estaría. Aún no llegaba a la oficina del decano cuando vi que aquel par ya venía de regreso. Y por lo visto no les fue muy bien.

Quería ir con ellos y saber que había ocurrido y si Korra estaba bien pero sería demasiado raro que de la nada me acercara sin más. Lo único que hice fue seguir de frente sin voltear a verlos. Tal vez ya habría otra oportunidad.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"

"Buscar otra manera de conseguir dinero sin todo esto del dolor y castigos." Ciertamente no tenía un plan establecido.

"¿Y si te planteas seriamente lo de vender dulces?"

"¿Dulces?" Lo mire extrañada, según yo recordaba nunca habíamos hablado sobre vender dulces.

"Dulces placeres."

Solo tardé un segundo en propinarle un buen golpe en el estómago que hizo que se doblará. Él se lo había ganado con todas las de la ley, ¿por qué insistía tanto en esto de venderme?

"Te lo mereces."

"Valió la pena."

A la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo estaba todo adolorido –como era de esperar- los moretones hacían parecer mi cuerpo como si fuera piel de jirafa. Después de lo de ayer definitivamente tendría que optar por buscar un trabajo si quería seguir obteniendo dinero. Por ahora con lo que se había juntado podría ir con Iroh el fin de semana y ver qué partes se podían conseguir.

Ahora mi principal preocupación ya no era el dinero, mi atención estaba ahora enfocada en mi suspensión del partido de la semana entrante. Para nuestra escuela los partidos de ambos equipos eran de vital importancia ya que si ganábamos podríamos participar en el torneo –y sólo teníamos esa opción: ganar. Y para rematar, la escuela a la que nos enfrentaríamos –la Escuela del Distrito Zaofu- era un rival de los más fuertes que podríamos encontrarnos de entrar en el torneo este año. No quería perderme la oportunidad de jugar la próxima semana, pero estaba segura de que Tenzin no cambiaría de parecer.

Con desgano y el dolor corporal aun latente, me presenté al entrenamiento de la tarde. Mi entrenadora al verme de inmediato me preguntó sobre lo ocurrido ayer, si de verdad había dejado inconsciente al chico estrella de lucha grecorromana –quien lo iba a pensar. Con detalle le conté los combates de ayer y también le conté sobre lo de Tenzin.

"_Lo sé Korra, esta mañana me hizo llegar un escrito donde decía que estabas suspendida del partido."_

"_¿No hay forma de qué pueda jugar?" _ Le pregunté con la esperanza de que aun hubiera una posibilidad de que así fuera.

"_Lo siento Korra, traté de convencerlo pero se negó rotundamente. Parece que lo hiciste enojar bastante."_

"_Creo que mencionar a su madre no fue la mejor idea que pude tener en ese momento."_

"_¿Cómo osaste hablar de su madre? Es una de las cosas más sagradas para él. No sé si tienes agallas o pasaste por un lapso de estupidez total."_

"_Tal vez haya sido lo segundo."_

"_Seguramente. Por ahora quiero que vayas a ponerte tu uniforme pues aunque no vayas a jugar no quiero que pierdas condición, después de todo reconozco a alguien con mucho potencial cuando lo veo. Te espero en el campo Korra."_

"_Gracias entrenadora en unos minutos estoy allá."_

Entrené durante toda la semana a la par que el equipo, tenía razón mi entrenadora al decirme que un partido no hace al jugador sino el jugador se hace con constancia y esfuerzo. Con aquellas palabras dejé de preocuparme por el partido.

Hasta que llego el día del mismo.

Si bien sabía que no iba a jugar, la entrenadora me pidió que asistiera como si fuera a hacerlo pues ya era parte del equipo. El juego se llevaría a medio día, pero mi ansiedad y mi frustración me permitieron llegar una hora antes, me di la oportunidad de pasear por el campo antes de que fuera la hora acordada.

Dentro de los vestidores nos encontrábamos todas las chicas del equipo, la mayoría de ellas ya eran de segundo o tercer año sólo 3 éramos de nuevo ingreso pero aun así todas las chicas nos trataban igual. A excepción de la Mariscal de campo Azula. Por lo que tengo entendido, ella ha sido la Mariscal desde que entró en primer año al equipo, demostró tener una excelente capacidad para el juego.

Ella siempre ha sido engreída debido a la posición en el equipo pero nadie le ha hecho frente ya que no sólo tiene una gran habilidad en el americano sino también es tomada como una persona de armas tomar. Competitiva, engreída, violenta en más de una manera hasta el punto de ser cruel, esas podrían ser sus principales rasgos –y seguramente habría más. Por mi parte he tratado de no meterme con ella, después de todo formamos parte del mismo equipo y tenemos el mismo objetivo: ganar. Así que me limite a cambiarme el uniforme y charlar con algunas compañeras de equipo.

No era la primera vez en lo que llevaba en el equipo que me tocaba ver el partido desde la banca, eso era lo más usual al principio. Recientemente me consideraban como jugadora titular gracias al esfuerzo que demostré y ahora que me encontraba "castigada" y el partido era vital me sentía enojada conmigo misma por mi estupidez.

En fin de nada me servía sentirme así.

El partido estaba por comenzar, los equipos ya estaban en el campo: los Hurones de Fuego contra los Oso ornitorrincos. El ataque seria iniciado por los Oso ornitorrincos, las once jugadoras ya estaban tomando sus respectivas posiciones a la par que las de nuestro equipo. Con la señal de la Quarterback del equipo visitante dio inicio el primer cuarto.

Los rumores sobre la calidad del equipo se convirtieron rápidamente en realidad, su ofensiva era excelente y en un par de cuartos ya habían anotado 15 puntos contra 7 de nuestro equipo. Puntaje que dejaba en claro que su defensa era casi impenetrable. Lo que más me llamó la atención durante ese tiempo habían sido dos de sus jugadoras.

La primera de ellas era una de sus corredoras, la chica de tez morena no era de complexión robusta lo que ella tomaba de ventaja para pasar entre sus oponentes a una velocidad alta. Se complicaba detener sus movimientos una vez el balón estaba en sus manos.

La otra chica jugaba en la posición de Corner defensivo, y vaya que lograba el objetivo de interceptar los pases y detener a nuestras corredoras cuando estaban a punto de anotar. Pude percatarme de que poseía la habilidad de leer a la perfección las jugadas del oponente y anticiparse a los pases del equipo contrario. Me moría de ganas de entrar al campo y tener un tú por tú con ella. Además su forma de detener a sus oponentes era demasiado directa, casi podía creer que su intención sólo era la de lastimar.

Llegó la mitad del partido.

Las chicas de inmediato llegaron a refrescarse un poco y quitarse los cascos. La entrenadora comenzó darle algunas instrucciones a Azula la cual escuchaba atentamente –o por lo menos lo simulaba muy bien ya que era sabido por todas que ella hacia las jugadas más convenientes a pesar de no ser las mismas de la entrenadora. Tenía muy en claro que necesitaba hacer más puntos si queríamos ganar el partido.

"_Tienes que encontrar una manera de pasar sobre Corner derecho."_

"_E intentado algunas jugadas pero ella parece saberlas de antemano."_

"_Esa chica es muy hábil. Kuvira es conocida por nosotros los entrenadores de todas las escuelas por su facilidad de predicción. Lo que puedes es lo siguiente…"_

El tiempo para iniciar el tercer cuarto había llegado por lo que todas volvieron al campo de juego. Por mi parte yo regresé a la banca para ver cómo se desarrollaban el último par de cuartos. Sin darme cuanta en qué momento había llegado, Tenzin se encontraba en las gradas justo detrás de mí. Seguramente estaba ahí para cerciorarse de que yo no estuviera jugando. Le resté importancia y me concentré en el partido nuevamente.

El tercer cuarto resultó ser más favorable para nuestro equipo, al parecer lo qué sea que la dijo la entrenadora a Azula funcionó. El marcador estaba 33 a 27. Sólo estábamos a pocos puntos por debajo, mi única preocupación era ver cuánto duraba la táctica contra la Corner de los Oso ornitorrincos.

El último cuarto inició con la ofensiva de los Hurones de Fuego, las chicas estaban jugando como nunca antes –lo que era de esperarse debido al significado del partido. Las jugadas ofensivas permitían avanzar más hacia la línea de Touchdown y eso significaba darle la vuelta al marcador.

Las chicas ya estaban en posición ofensiva, bastó con la señal de Azula hacia el Centro quien de inmediato le pasó el balón. Las chicas comenzaron a moverse, algunas detuvieron a las oponentes que trataban de meter presión a Azula para que fallará el pase. Tres de las Oso ornitorrinco lograron pasar la línea de ataque dirigiéndose de inmediato contra Azula. Ella al percatarse de esto retrasó el pase y esquivo con maestría a las tres chicas del equipo contrario y corrió hasta tener el espacio adecuado para lanzar el balón. Pude ver que del lado izquierdo del campo una de nuestras receptoras se encontraba libre y fue ella a quien se le dirigió el balón.

Todo paso en cámara lenta ante mis ojos, la receptora corrió para alcanzar el pase de Azula lo que la obligó a realizar un salto para que el balón no cayera al pasto. Sus manos habían rodeado el balón y en ese mismo instante de la nada –o por lo menos así me pareció- aquella Corner que me llamó la atención arremetió contra ella en sus costillas aun cuando se encontraba en el aire. Lo que provocó que la receptora por inercia colocara su mano frente a ella para evitar el impacto de la caída pero su peso junto con el de la Corner provocó que cayera sobre ese brazo, en lo que claramente fue una caída peligrosa.

Mi compañera de equipo no se levantó de inmediato esto hizo que la entrenadora se preocupara. El árbitro dio la señal de que ingresara el equipo médico de inmediato. Me puse de pie mientras veía como mi compañera era traída hacia nuestra banca en la camilla, al parecer se había fracturado la mano al momento de caer debido a la fuerza del impacto y al peso de ambas. Mi entrenadora estaba a su lado para ver que los médicos la atendieran de la manera más rápida.

Lógicamente mi compañera ya no podría ingresar de nuevo al campo de juego, mi entrenadora me miró por un momento como si fuera su única opción –que tal vez así era- pero sabía yo que Tenzin me había prohibido jugar. Para mi suerte mi verdugo se encontraba aun detrás en las gradas y de inmediato mi entrenadora se dirigió a él. Sólo un par de minutos duró su charla.

"_Alístate Korra entrarás a jugar."_

Sin darle una respuesta de inmediato me puse el casco y me dirigí hacia mi respectiva posición en el campo no sin antes recibir algunas instrucciones por parte de la entrenadora y dárselas a Azula.

La sensación del pasto debajo de mis pies era revitalizante, por un momento pude escuchar el ruido de la multitud, los canticos que apoyaban a su equipo. Y pude también cruzar miradas con la responsable de la lesión de mi compañera. Tenía un reto que cumplir y era anotar puntos sobrepasando a esa chica.

El marcador actual era de infarto 33-33, eran los últimos minutos de juego y estábamos a la ofensiva. Era nuestro último Down, nos quedaban 17 yardas por avanzar. Todas estábamos en posición. Azula dio la señal, en ese mismo momento comencé a correr abriéndome paso y estar libre para recibir el pase, no había necesidad de voltear a ver qué pasaba con la QB pues confiaba en que ella me lanzaría el balón. Cuando pude tener campo abierto voltee para verificar que Azula ya me tenía en la mira, su pase fue perfecto. Lo recibí y como si mi vida dependiera de ello –que en ese momento así era- corrí hacia la línea de Touchdown, esquive a dos jugadoras antes de encontrarme de frente con la Corner.

Pude ver su mirada penetrante a través de las rejillas de su casco, baje mi velocidad lo suficiente para plantarme ante ella, darle una sonrisa de triunfo pues ya sabia cual era su punto débil. Mi entrenadora me dijo que sus movimientos eran ligeramente más lentos de su costado izquierdo, siempre y cuando pudiera crear una distracción. Fingí que iría por el lado derecho y justo cuando ella se me lanzó con la intención de taclearme di una vuelta sobre mi propio eje para cambiar de dirección e ir por su costado izquierdo.

Funcionó a la perfección pues no tuvo tiempo para detenerme.

Corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, la línea de touchdown ya estaba a unas cuantas yardas. Nadie más podía detenerme y lo sabía muy bien. Cerré los ojos un par de metros antes de la línea solo para disfrutar del momento.

"_¡TOUCHDOWN! LOS HURONES DE FUEGO GANAN EL PARTIDO. ESTAN DENTRO DEL TORNEO DE LA CUIDAD"_

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todas mis compañeras se me lanzaran encima formando una montaña humana sobre mí, como si quisieran enterrarme sin la necesidad de cavar un hoyo. Cuando mis compañeras creyeron que ya estaba por lo menos dos metros debajo del pasto decidieron levantarse, fue entonces cuando pude respirar adecuadamente.

Una vez que la euforia se calmó un poco, nos fuimos a los vestidores en donde comenzamos a platicar de lo que haríamos para ganar el torneo que se nos avecinaba. Todas estábamos emocionadas. Así que entre toda la energía que teníamos decidimos hacer una fiesta de celebración.

Pero no hizo falta organizar algo porque los chicos de nuestra escuela ya lo habían hecho en menos de lo que nos tardamos en salir de los vestidores.

"_Chicas las estábamos esperando. ¡Es hora de la fiesta!"_

* * *

Notas finales:

Necesito disculparme con ustedes con la demora, pasé por una crisis de bloqueo sumado también a la fecha de exámenes de mi escuela y entrega de trabajos. Pero espero que ya para estas fechas ya pueda ponerme al corriente con ustedes y traerles más capítulos.

Les agradezco como siempre sus reviews y con ello los minutos que se toman para leer esta historia.

Espero leernos pronto, les mando un saludo desde aquí. Los quiero mucho :D


	6. Entre delirios y alucinaciones

Hola chicos, les dejo este capítulo que sé les va a encantar y lo odiaran XD

* * *

El día de hoy era el más afortunado de mi vida. Primero habíamos ganado el partido decisivo para el torneo, luego la fiesta que organizaron los chicos fue estupenda, y ahora esto. Realmente no estaba soñando, no me cabe la menor duda ya que el mar de emociones que se estaban desatando iba en aumento.

Todo pasó en la habitación, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento llegamos, pero ahí estabas de pie mientras yo estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama. No sé si fue tu dulce aroma, el compás de tu respiración o aquella mirada cargada de deseo la que me estaba enloqueciendo; probablemente fue una combinación de todo lo anterior.

Me incorporé casi de inmediato –sentí un ligero mareo pero le resté importancia- mientras tú diste un paso atrás para darme el espacio necesario para quedar de pie frente a ti. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda mi piel haciendo que se erizara, verte de pie con aquellos labios carmín expectantes me excitaba. De nueva cuenta mis ojos hicieron contacto con tus esmeraldas sólo para ver que en ellos había un claro deseo, el cual tus orbes me pedían silenciosamente apagar pues claramente te estaba consumiendo por dentro. Los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron constantes porque comencé a idear mil situaciones para calmar tu sufrir.

No esperaste más por una respuesta y te lanzaste hacia mis labios. La calidez de tu boca pronto se esparció por mi cuerpo hasta concentrarse en aquel lugar que comenzaba a pedir atención. Mis manos se aferraron de inmediato a tu cintura, las tuyas comenzaron a recorrer mi nuca y mi espalda tan lentamente sólo para torturarme. Pronto tu lengua se abrió paso dentro de mi boca uniéndose al compás de caricias que me brindabas.

"_Korra…" _ Fue lo único que dijiste.

Mis manos estaban ansiosas por recorrer tu nívea piel, quería escuchar aquella maravillosa orquesta de gemidos que estaba segura, sólo tú serías capaz de crear. Sin pereza, la yema de mis dedos comenzaron a colarse por debajo de tu ropa. Pude sentir el calor de tu abdomen a la par que tus manos se aferraban a mis hombros. El preludio de la orquesta dio inicio con un suspiro profundo por parte tuya. El sólo escuchar aquel sonido acelero aún más mi corazón, la pasión quería tomar el control en ese momento quería sentirte por completo pero, primero quería recorrer tu piel lentamente, llenarte de besos, ir despacio hasta que tu cuerpo ya no pudiera soportar tanto placer. Después de todo no quería que olvidaras nuestra primera vez juntas.

Me deshice de las prendas que cubrían la piel de tu abdomen sin apartar mi mirada de la tuya, sólo te dejé con el sostén de encaje que lucias pues quería transmitirte todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Me sonreíste de una manera tan provocativa, ese rojo que tanto me atraía se estaba volviendo una obsesión, por un momento todo mi cuerpo se detuvo, incluso puedo jurar que mi corazón también lo hizo pues sólo bastaba una de aquellas sonrisas para desarmar mi ser.

Con sumo cuidado, tomé entre mis manos tu rostro y acaricié con mi pulgar tu labio inferior. Cerraste los ojos ante el contacto, momento en el cual probé tus labios nuevamente con la diferencia de que esta vez el contacto fue más profundo incluso te mordí tu labio, quería que sintieras lo que con palabras no era capaz de expresar.

"_Te he deseado por tanto tiempo." _Aquella frasesalió de tus labios entreabiertos. Sonreí ante aquellas palabras pues no creía que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos de la misma manera.

Volví a besarte subiendo la intensidad poco a poco, mis manos acariciaban tu espalda mientras mis labios se apoderaron de tu lóbulo izquierdo. Con la punta de mi lengua recorrí lentamente tu oreja, de vez en cuando mis labios aprisionaban tu lóbulo. Al parecer te encantaba que hiciera eso. Mis labios hicieron pequeños recorridos de tu oreja a tu hombro, daba pequeños mordiscos a tu cuello cuando se me antojaba escucharte gemir.

Para aquel momento el calor en la habitación ya nos exigía que nos despojáramos de las prendas que nos restaban.

Fuiste tú quien tomó el control, me pediste que me sentara a la orilla de la cama. Tu voz sonó cargada de pasión me hizo estremecerme y excitarme más. Mi entrepierna cosquilleaba y comenzaba a humedecerse. Te habías dado cuenta de las reacciones que me provocabas y como si eso sólo fuera el principio para ti, me regalaste la mejor de las vistas que había tenido hasta ese momento.

De pie frente a mi lentamente te quitaste la prenda que mantenía presos tus senos, te mordías tu labio mientras lo hacías, lo que me resultó demasiado provocador de tu parte. Estaba por tomarte de la cintura cuando te inclinaste hacia mí y me susurraste al oído un _"aún no"_. Al parecer tú también querías matarme de la desesperación y placer.

Te volviste a incorporar, tus manos comenzaron a recorrer tus senos, los apretabas a tu antojo y yo a mi antojo apretaba la sábana imaginando que eran mis manos las que te tocaban. Estuviste jugando con ellos un tiempo más, te llevaste ambos índices a tu boca para cubrirlos con saliva y llevarlos hacia tus pezones trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de ellos. Pude notar como aquellos botones comenzaban a erectarse. Dentro de mí creció una necesidad intensa de usar mi lengua y ser yo la que trazara círculos en ellos. Me estaba costando respirar, la excitación en mi cuerpo ya estaba presente, me removía en mi lugar para apaciguar ese cosquilleo constante de mi entrepierna y ni hablar de mis manos que estaban inquietas jugando con la sábana. De seguir así en cualquier momento me pondría de pie y te tomaría ahí mismo.

Dejaste de acariciar tus senos y tus manos decidieron ir hacia tu cintura justo donde tu pantalón comenzaba. Al igual que con tu sostén lentamente te fuiste deshaciendo de esa prenda hasta quedar desnuda. La vista era maravillosa, frente a mí se encontraba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, una mujer que estaba deseosa de hacerme suya en esa habitación.

Con una sonrisa de lado te sentaste a horcajadas sobre mí, sentirte por completo desnuda hizo que suspirara quedamente. Levanté la mirada esperando recibir un beso de aquellos labios carmín que ahora sabía eran tan dulces, sin embargo, tus manos tomaron las mías y las llevaron a tus pechos. Tengo que confesar que algunas veces aseguraba que mis manos estaban hechas para ellos pues se amoldaban a la perfección. La sensación de sentir tus pezones duros era exquisita. Comencé a masajearlos lentamente a la par que trazaba un camino con mis labios de tus hombros hacia el espacio entre tus senos. Sin esperar mucho, mi boca se apoderó de tu seno derecho, succionaba, mordía y lamía tu pezón. Tus gemidos iban en aumento, tus caderas se contoneaban y de vez en cuando nuestros vientres hacían contacto, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas, pesadas. Ya no podía esperar sentirme en tu interior. Puede que nuestros pensamientos se conectaran, porque rápidamente te deshiciste de mi camisa para encontrarte con mis senos que felizmente recibieron la atención debida por parte de tus manos.

Te levantaste sólo para pedirme que me recostara, yo no soy alguien que ceda el poder tan fácilmente y menos en esta situación, pero tú eras diferente del resto, tú podías pedirme cualquier cosa y yo rápidamente obedecería. Y este momento no era la excepción.

Una vez que estuve recostada te abriste paso entre mis piernas pude sentir el calor que emanabas. El roce entre nuestros pezones de sintió tan bien que cerré los ojos disfrutando más a fondo la sensación. Me besaste de una manera desesperada como si la necesidad de fundirnos fuera vital. Me faltaba el aire pero aun así no me aparte de tus suaves labios.

Fuiste tú quien se acabó apartando, te iba a reprochar ese acto pero tu boca rápidamente se dirigió a mi cuello, sentí como me mordías lo suficiente para sentir placer. Comencé a gemir más fuerte cada vez que tus labios hacían contacto con mi piel. Más pronto de lo que esperaba tus labios trazaron un camino hacia mis senos, tus dedos se apoderaron de uno de mis pezones y jugaban con él; por ratos lo pellizcabas y eso aumentaba más mi sensibilidad. Tu boca se apoderó del otro, succionabas todo mi pecho, tu lengua rozaba la punta de mi pezón y con toda intención lo mordiste. Yo no podía quedarme atrás y como pude me apoderé de tus pechos pellizcando y jalando tus pezones. Tu respiración y tus gemidos entrecortados me decían que iba por buen camino.

Una vez que fue suficiente comenzaste a descender justo a la zona que tanto anhelaba que tocaras desde un principio. Te detuviste un poco en mi abdomen mientras con tus manos te deshiciste de las últimas prendas que me separaban de tu piel. Tu mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y repentinamente me sentí tan avergonzada. A pesar de que me moría de ganas de que me tocaras no podía evitar sentir pena de estar desnuda frente a ti a pesar de que tú estabas en las mismas condiciones.

_"No tienes de que apenarte Korra, eres demasiado hermosa y tu cuerpo me encanta"_, fue lo único que dijiste mientras me sonreías ampliamente. No podía creer que sólo con eso me sentí más tranquila.

Me besaste la rodilla y de ahí siguió una línea de besos en el interior de mis muslos, tus besos eran suaves y placenteros. Ya sabía cuál era el destino final de tus labios, mi entrepierna se humedeció por completo a la espera de tus caricias. Tus manos acarician mi abdomen lentamente mientras tu lengua pasaba sobre mis labios. Era demasiado placentero pero yo quería más. _"Por favor, lame mi clítoris"_, no pude creer que esa frase saliera de mis labios con aquella voz tan profunda y deseosa de ti. _"Por favor"_ volví a decir.

No dijiste nada y aceptaste mi petición de inmediato. Con ambas manos separaste mis labios para tener un mejor acceso a aquel punto que te pedía a gritos. Los movimiento de tu lengua producían un sin fin de descargas eléctricas que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, tus labios presionaban y jalaban mi clítoris haciendo que fuera yo ahora la que gimiera. Mi cadera se movía para hacer más profundo el contacto, una de mis manos se coló entre tus cabellos para no permitir que te alejaras y con la otra tomé uno de mis senos para masajearlo. Levante un poco mi cabeza para encontrarme con tu mirada apasionada, te separaste sólo un poco para que dos de tus dedos entraran al juego de caricias. Pude sentir en mi interior como entrabas y salías a tu antojo, estoy segura de que la humedad de mi interior ya había bañado por completo tus dedos.

_"¿Escuchas ese sonido? Me encanta."_ Me dijiste sólo para avergonzarme por sentir tanto placer, no me importó mucho porque pronto serias tú la que acabarías gritando.

Los movimientos de tus dedos y tu lengua estaban llevándome al orgasmo, mi interior comenzó a contraerse, mi corazón estaba al límite y mi cadera comenzaba a levantarse. Cerré los ojos en el momento en el que el clímax llego a mí, la tensión de mi cuerpo se fue por completo y sentí como mis piernas te aprisionaban sin quererlo. Traté de recuperar la respiración mientras aún tus dedos estaban dentro de mí y mis contracciones hacían presión sobre ellos, debo confesar que esa es una de las mejores sensaciones que hasta ahora había experimentado.

Era tu turno de sentir todo lo que apenas unos momentos sentí. Te pedí acercarte para besarte, en tus labios pude probar mi propio sabor haciendo que me excitara más. No duré mucho en tus labios pues sabía que al igual que yo, ya querías terminar con tanta agonía. Te pedí que te pusieras boca abajo un momento y sin reproche alguno lo hiciste. Verte ahí a mi merced me puso al 100 nuevamente. Me coloqué sobre ti y comencé a besarte desde la nuca hasta llegar a tus omóplatos, mi lengua recorría toda la piel que ahí había. Con toda la intención hice que mis pezones erectos rozarán tu piel, tu respiración era pesada, los gemidos se hicieron presentes y pude ver como tus manos apretaban la sábana debajo de ti. Recorrí toda tu espalda con mis labios y a veces mordía tu piel, yo también respiraba entrecortadamente me excitaba de sólo tocarte y ver todas las reacciones que te provocaba.

Llegue a ese lugar en donde la espalda deja de serlo, me reincorporé para usar mis manos y masajear esa porción de carne, te apretaba las nalgas a mi antojo. Espíritus, esos gemidos me estaban volviendo loca. Deje de masajear tus nalgas y seguí mi recorrido por tus muslos y tus pantorrillas, sabía por tu respiración que ya no aguantarías más tiempo así que te pedí te recostaras de lado. Me coloqué atrás de ti, mis senos presionaban tu espalda y tus nalgas rozaban mi vientre.

Comencé acariciando tus senos con mi mano, besaba tu cuello y tu oreja a la par que yo gemía en ella. Una de tus manos se aferraba a mi brazo mientras descendía hacia tu entrepierna. Tracé pequeños círculos con mi índice en tu vientre, quería hacerte esperar sólo un poco más, sin embargo mi sesión de tortura no iba a durar mucho pues llevaste mi mano hacia la entrada de tu vagina, _"aquí quiero que me toques"_, me dijiste con una voz suplicante.

Era verdad que quería ya estar dentro de ti pero yo tenía otros planes antes de ello. Mi dedo acariciaba el interior de tus labios, humedeciéndose con el cálido líquido que ahí estaba, de vez en cuando te penetraba un poco. Invité a otro dedo a jugar, lo bañe de tu humedad y con ambos dedos comencé a trazar círculos alrededor de tu clítoris. Tus gemidos eran cada vez más audibles y eso me excitaba más, no hacía falta verme la entrepierna pues ya sentía una vez más lo húmeda que estaba. Sabía que de seguir así llegarías al orgasmo por lo cual repentinamente me detuve, claro que de inmediato me reclamaste por tan abrupta acción. Te pedí de nueva cuenta te recostarás boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, con un puchero demasiado infantil lo hiciste.

¿Cómo podías ser tan tierna en una situación como esta? No lo sé y aun así me encantaba.

Te di el espacio que necesitabas y una vez estabas en la posición me coloqué entre tus piernas para que nuestros vientres hicieran contacto. Te bese lentamente a la par que comenzaba con los movimientos de mi cadera. Los fluidos de ambas se entremezclaban con cada roce que había, nuestras respiraciones eran una sola, nuestros movimientos eran perfectos. Pronto ambas nos encontrábamos gimiendo en el oído de la otra, aumentamos la intensidad de las embestidas, creamos una orquesta de gemidos y sonidos eróticos tan perfecta. Yo estaba a punto de llegar al clímax ya no podía soportar tanto placer, acelere aún más el ritmo pues pude notar que tú también estabas por llegar. Tus manos se aferraron a mi espalda cuando llegaste al orgasmo acompañada de un grito de placer, momento en el cual llegue al clímax junto contigo dejando caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco lograron equilibrarse, tus manos acariciaban lentamente mi espalda. Moví mi cuerpo hacia un lado para quedar de frente a tu mirada, me diste un beso y acariciaste mi mejilla, _"Te quiero Korra"_ dijiste. _"Yo también te quiero"_ contesté sin demora. Cerré mis ojos ante ese dulce momento y sin esperarlo me quedé dormida.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mi garganta estaba totalmente seca y mis ojos me ardían. Por un momento me quede mirando al techo de la habitación...

Este no es el techo de mi habitación...

Rápidamente las imágenes de la noche anterior acudieron a mi mente, no puedo creer que me haya dejado llevar por la pelinegra. Caí en la cuenta de que aún seguía desnuda, algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortina llegando a mi piel. De repente sentí como en la otra mitad de la cama alguien se movía, con una sonrisa me di media vuelta para ver a la hermosa chica con la que había pasado la noche.

_¿Pero qué mierda...?_

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, mi quijada se desencajó, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada. Ahí a mi lado no se encontraba la pelinegra, en su lugar se encontraba su amiga. Mi estómago se revolvió a tal punto de querer vomitar. Inmediatamente me levanté, sentí un mareo terrible por lo que tuve que agarrarme de la cabecera de la cama.

Como pude levanté mi ropa del suelo y sin hacer ruido me fui vistiendo, las ganas de vomitar no se me quitaban mis manos me temblaban demasiado. En mi mente traté de recordar cómo mierda había acabado con ella en la cama, por más que trataba de recordar lo que pasó durante la fiesta más me dolía la cabeza. Imágenes muy vagas aparecían de repente, recordaba que estaba con las chicas del equipo disfrutado de la fiesta, yo no estaba bebiendo jugo de cactus, recuerdo que de vez en cuando algún chico o chica se acercaba a felicitarme.

Ella había llegado ofreciéndome una bebida como ofrenda de paz.

Que estúpida soy.

Me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano, de lo cual me arrepentí de inmediato porque el dolor en mi cabeza aumentó considerablemente.

_Soy tan estúpida..._

Sin hacer ruido salí de la habitación, obviamente no me iba a quedar a esperar a que despertara, al salir del pasillo me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado en un hotel. _Diablos..._

Me sentía tan mal y no solo en lo físico, pues como era de esperar mi cuerpo ya se estaba cobrando factura del partido y de la fiesta. Empezaba a tener una resaca moral, no podía creer que me haya acostado con esa tipa, ¿Cómo era posible que la confundiera con la pelinegra?

Quería llorar de coraje, de odio hacia mí por ser tan confiada. Mis ojos se humedecieron pero no podía permitir que me vieran llorar.

El ruido de la calle y el aire fresco de la mañana me hicieron sentir menos mareada, me di cuenta que no tenía ni un yuan así que me iría caminando hasta la casa de Bo, necesitaba verlo. Me tarde en llegar no porque fuera lento sino porque no sabía cómo contarle lo ocurrido. Con desgano toqué el timbre y fue Bo quien me abrió. Sin querer y sin pensar me lance a sus brazos y comencé a llorar en su hombro.

"_¿Qué pasó Korra?" _Me preguntó una vez me calmé.

"_No sé por dónde comenzar amigo."_

"_Anda entra te ves como si estuvieras en el infierno."_

"_Así me siento Bo."_

Le conté a Bo lo poco que pude recordar. Recuerdo que ambos junto con otros chicos llegamos al lugar de la fiesta, pero como ocurre en eventos así, terminé separada de él. Dejé de buscarlo después de darme cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo, además ¿qué podía salir mal? Ambos sabemos patear traseros. Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que sucedió, puede que aquella chica me haya dado jugo de cactus puro, porque podría jurar por todos los espíritus que quien se había acercado a mí era la pelinegra.

_"Recuerdo que esa chica me dio la bebida y me dijo que quería dejar todo atrás."_

_"Y vaya que lo dejo muy atrás." _

_"Bolín, esto es serio."_

_"Lo siento Korra, no pude evitarlo."_

_"Le creí tan ingenuamente, soy tan estúpida. A partir de aquí ya no sé qué fue real, según recuerdo, ella se fue y yo regrese con las chicas. De repente se acercó la pelinegra y comenzó una charla conmigo, me dijo que le gustaban los bisontes voladores y que desde pequeña siempre quiso ser domadora de bisontes. ¿¡Cómo es posible eso si los bisontes se extinguieron hace siglos?!_" Le dije exaltada recordando esa plática. "Seguí platicando-"

_"Alto, ¿me estás diciendo que no te diste cuenta de que la plática era un poco rara?"_

_"Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella, no me hubiera importado hablar de la barba de Tenzin. O de la directora Beifong."_

_"Con eso me dejas claro lo mal que te trae la pelinegra."_

_"Bueno el meollo de todo este jodido asunto es que de alguna manera me convenció de ir a la cama con ella. Todo ese tiempo sentí que estaba con la pelinegra y no con la loca de su amiga."_

_"¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?"_

_"No se Bo, lo único que quiero ahora es mantenerme alejada de ella. Esa tipa esta extremadamente loca. ¿Y si luego quiere secuestrarme y hacerme su esclava sexual? Yo no estoy preparada para algo así, quería que mi primera vez fuera con la pelinegra. Yo no podré verla a la cara nuevamente amigo."_

Agaché mi cabeza mientras sentía como una nueva ola de lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos. Apreté mis manos tan fuertes como el coraje me permitió, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. De sólo recordar que esa estúpida -porque si, ya no tenía la amabilidad de llamarla de otra forma- se aprovechó de mi se me hacía un nudo en la garganta. Bo me tomó de las manos mientras me daba una de esas miradas que me decían que no iba a dejarme sola, en verdad él es el mejor amigo que pude encontrar.

_"No fue tu culpa, no esperabas que esa tipa fuera una acosadora y violadora -aunque en este caso dudo que sea violación si accediste- pero eso no viene al caso ahora. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es olvidarnos de esto un rato, comer algo y salir a dar una vuelta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos con Iroh para ver cómo va tu moto?"_

_"Está bien, así me distraigo un rato. Pero juro que cuando vea a esa loca sexual la pondré en su lugar."_

* * *

Notas finales:

Este cap se lo dedico a Clau (y si, ya te hice famosa) gracias por ser mi musa.

Y le agradezco a Panquem por el trabajo no pagado de ser mi editora, te debo mucho por tu ayuda.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y su tiempo que se toman para leer mi fic. Como verán chicos le he cambiado la clasificación por obvias razones y lo dejaré en M a partir de este cap.

Ya por último me despido con un abrazo y un saludo desde aquí. Nos leeremos pronto.


	7. Acercándose

Hola chicos lamento haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, no pondré nada de pretextos pues sería hacerlos leer en vano. Así que mejor les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten.

*Con voz de narradora: En capítulos anteriores Korra se había metido en varios líos para obtener un poco de dinero, pudo darles la victoria al equipo de americano y vaya que festejo su triunfo. Ahora se encuentra ante una situación desconocida mientras que Asami se prepara para un día especial sin saber nada de lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

* * *

Hoy era un excelente día, era uno de aquellos en los que tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo lejos de la escuela y todo lo que ello implica. Aún era temprano para salir del departamento y estar en aquel lugar en donde he podido aprender los ojos y comienzo a recordar cómo llegué a ese lugar hace ya un par de años.

Aquel día me había peleado con mi padre-como era costumbre- y el tema siempre era el mismo: la profesión de mi vida, en lo cual yo no estaba de acuerdo con él sobre ese tema. Mi padre quería que me volviera una más de esas chicas vacías y sumisas, cosa que por supuesto yo no deseaba. Anteriormente había hecho que cediera un poco de terreno cuando lo obligué a pagarme las clases de defensa personal en vez de las de balle así que pensé que podría convencerlo de que yo podía elegir la carrera que más quisiera.

Él quería que siguiera sus pasos como una gran publicista pero por más que le insistía que lo que yo deseaba era estudiar una ingeniería, simplemente parecía que mi voz no era escuchada. Finalmente me harté y salí corriendo de su despacho, ya no podía soportar verlo sentado en su lujoso escritorio con un aire de enorme indiferencia. Puedo recordar con claridad el calor que invadía mis mejillas, el cómo mi vista se nubló por aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Le amaba, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no podía soportar el hecho de que fueran sus manos quienes destruyeran mis sueños cuando siempre me decía de pequeña que nunca renunciara a ellos. ¿Qué clase de juego era?

No sé por cuanto tiempo caminé por la ciudad, pero cuando me di cuenta de mi alrededor estaba en una zona que nunca había visto. Con el enojo nublando mi mente, la verdad es que me tenía sin cuidado. Me sobresalté cuando sentí la vibración de mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, seguramente era mi padre tenía esa mala costumbre de marcarme o mandarme mensajes justo después de una discusión sólo para pedirme perdón. Con desgano saqué el móvil sin dejar de caminar, se trataba de un mensaje pidiéndome perdón y al mismo tiempo me pedía que entendiera que lo que hacía lo hacía por mi bien. De nueva cuenta el enojo se estaba haciendo presente, sólo que esta vez fui interrumpida por un empujón y un enorme dolor. Alguna persona me había tirado de espaldas contra el suelo. ¿_Qué carajo...?_

"_Lo siento chica, ¿Te encuentras bien?"_

_"Eso creo, ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?" _ Pregunté mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de él.

_"Está por allá" _Señaló con su cabeza. _"Es peligroso no prestar atención cuando vas caminando, ¿lo sabías?" _Lo que me faltaba, un tipo aconsejándome sobre cómo andar en la calle.

_"Lo mismo podría decirte a ti, no deberías andar con esas enormes cajas como si nada." _ Le contesté de manera muy cortante aún sin verle a la cara, primero quería comprobar que mi móvil estuviera bien. A parte de unos rayones parecía que todo estaba en orden.

Por fin se había decidido por bajar esas enormes cajas y dejarlas a un lado, por fin pude verlo. Vestía un overol totalmente gris, sus botas, su uniforme y sus manos estaban llenas de grasa de motor; incluso tenía algunas manchas en su rostro. A pesar de su apariencia un poco sucia y de ser más alto que yo no daba la impresión de ser una mala persona.

_"Lo siento" _ carraspeó arreglándose un poco_ "Supongo que tienes razón."_Me dijo con una amplia sonrisa

_"¿Eres alguna especie de mecánico?" _ Le pregunté sin más, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa ya que rápidamente cambió de semblante.

_"Sí, mi taller está cruzando la calle." _ Me respondió señalando con su mano el local.

_"¿Tienes un taller propio?" _Bien, me sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo preguntas un tanto fuera de lugar.

_"Sí, ¿A caso eres algún tipo de ladrona o algo por el estilo?" _respondió a la defensiva.

_"¡Oh no! Es sólo que nunca había conocido a un mecánico y yo... bueno... a mí me encantan los autos y las motocicletas y todo lo que tenga relación."_

_"¿En serio? Es raro en una chica." _ Me comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"No eres el primero que me lo dice, pero apuesto a que te sorprendería lo que sé." _

_"Lo dudo pequeña." _

_"En primera, no me llames así y en segunda, por lo que puedo ver en esas cajas llevas piezas de mejora para un Audi RS7; aunque si piensas hacer una mejora en la transmisión hay algunas piezas de mejor calidad." _

El chico se había quedado en silencio impresionado por lo que acababa de decir. No pude resistirme a colocar ambas manos en mi cintura con orgullo, le sonreí con un dejo de arrogancia ya que pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de alardear sobre estas cosas.

_"Retiro lo dicho, en verdad no mentías."_

_"No tendría por qué hacerlo."_

_"Me llamo Iroh, pequeña."_

_"Mi nombre es Asami, para que dejes de llamarme de esa forma."_

Él sólo me sonrió y me dijo que lo siguiera a su taller.

Desde aquel día Iroh me ha ayudado bastante, se convirtió en un hermano para mí; uno que siempre estuvo ahí cada vez que peleaba con mi padre por lo mismo. Y a la fecha me sigue apoyando en algunas cosas cuando no tengo a alguien más, por eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad lo visitaba en el taller en donde podíamos pasar todo el día entre grasa y herramientas hablando de autos.

Para mi fortuna hoy era uno de esos días y en cuanto vi que ya era hora, salí del departamento. El camino hacía el taller fue muy rápido ya que sólo estaba a unas cuantas calles a pie de ahí. En cuanto llegué fui saludada por los chicos, todos ellos me conocían por el tiempo que pasaba con Iroh, de vez en cuando se acercaban conmigo para pedirme ayuda con las reparaciones.

_"Hola chicos, es bueno verlos a todos. ¿En dónde está Iroh?"_

_"Está allá atrás Asami." _ Contestó uno de ellos.

_"Gracias."_

_"Llegaste en buen momento, parece que Iroh tiene algunos problemas con la moto que está reparando."_

_"Bueno, tendré que echar un vistazo."_

Le contesté al chico mientras me dirigí a la parte trasera del taller, a uno de los amplios cuartos del mismo. No tardé mucho para verlo ahí sentado en el suelo rodeado de algunas herramientas y piezas pequeñas, frente a él se encontraba el esqueleto de una Ducati. De inmediato entendí el problema.

_"¿Quién querría reparar una moto que ya está descontinuada?"_

_"Una chica la encontró y bueno, sabes que no puedo resistirme a los retos."_

_"Lo sé." _Sonreí.

Me senté a un lado para ver cómo estaba la situación con esa moto, habría que reconstruirla prácticamente desde cero si queríamos que volviera a andar. Había mucho en lo que trabajar lo cual significaba un buen rato para desestresarme. Los dos pasamos toda la mañana entre aceite y herramientas hasta que fuimos interrumpidos por las dos personas que menos hubiera imaginado ver en el taller.

_"Hola Iroh, Korra y yo pasábamos para ver cómo va la moto."_

Aquel par iba entrando en el cuarto mientras Iroh estaba en el suelo y yo estaba en una esquina buscando una herramienta que estábamos por ocupar, por lo que ellos no se habían percatado de mí.

_"Hola Iroh." _ Saludó la morena pero había algo extraño en ella, parecía seria.

Como siempre hacía Iroh, los recibió con un apretón grasoso de mano y una enorme sonrisa. _"Hola chicos, han llegado en buen momento ya que hoy tengo de visita a la mejor de mis mecánicos."_

_"Espera, ¿la mejor?... acaso es..." _Bolin dejó la pregunta al aire.

_"Sí, es una chica Bolin." _ Me hizo una señal para que me acercara, por alguna razón tener a la morena cerca me ponía por demás nerviosa pero no lo iba a demostrar en un lugar que consideraba como mi territorio. Con paso firme me acerqué por detrás de ellos. Está de sobra decir que en cuanto me vieron frente a ellos ambos estaban sorprendidos.

_"Chicos les presento a Asami."_

_"Hola Bolin, Korra." _ Los saludé de la manera más natural posible, Iroh me volteó a ver y yo sólo levanté los hombros en clara señal de indiferencia. _"Vamos en la misma escuela y ellos son muy conocidos."_

_"Que pequeño puede ser el mundo a veces." _Contestó restándole importancia.

_"¿Eh? Ah sí, tienes razón Iroh." _Contestó Bolin mirando de reojo a Korra, parecía estar incómodo por la situación. Mire a la morena quien se había puesto pálida y tenía una mirada que no podía descifrar. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero ella habló.

_"Me voy Bolin, yo... solo iré a casa."_

Los tres ahí presentes vimos como Korra dio media vuelta y a paso rápido se fue sin decir más. Un silencio incómodo llegó sin más, el chico se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Por mi parte comencé a sentirme mal pues fue claro que mi presencia le había ocasionado tal reacción.

_"¿Acaso hice algo malo?" _Le pregunté a Bolin quien de inmediato comenzó a sacudir las manos.

_"¡Oh no! Claro que no, es sólo que Korra... bueno... ella..."_

_"¿Le pasó algo?" _

_"Podría decirse... pero no voy a decir ni una sola palabra." _El chico se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, yo quería saber si algo malo le había pasado a la morena.

_"Dime, si puedo ayudarla lo haré." _solté con firmeza

_"Bueno, es que ayer en la fiesta-"_

_"¿Cuál fiesta?" _

_"La que hubo después del partido de las chicas, ganaron así que teníamos que celebrarlo. Los chicos la organizamos, entonces Korra y yo nos separamos pero creí que estaría bien ya que ella sabe cuidarse, pero llegó a mi casa esta mañana llorando y no supe qué hacer así que le dije que viniéramos aquí para distraerla pero llegamos y estás tú aquí así que-" _Bolin decía aquello de manera rápida mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

_"Bolin, calma. Dime qué pasó en la fiesta." _Lo tomé por los hombros e hice que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

_"Ella..."_

_"¿Ella? ¿Korra?"_

_"No, tu amiga, la loca esa le hizo algo muy malo a Korra."_

_"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le hizo?!" _ Alcé un poco la voz al saber que hablábamos de Naoko.

_"Asami, lo estás lastimando." _ Interrumpió Iroh, no me había percatado que en la cara de Bolin estaba una mueca de dolor. Mis manos le estaban apretando los hombros más fuerte de lo que quería.

_"Lo siento Bolin." _Le dije al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba.

_"Wow, sí que tienes fuerza."_

_"¿Podrías decirme que hizo Naoko?" _ Le pregunté un poco más tranquila.

_"Bueno... no puedo decirte... sólo diré que lo que hizo no se lo voy a perdonar ...es más voy a hacer que pague por ello ya verás."_

Con un demonio, supongo que tendré que preguntarle mañana a ella en la escuela. En donde me entere que lastimó a Korra... tendrá que despedirse de las pistas por un largo tiempo.

_"Asami..."_

_"¿Qué?" _Le respondí a Iroh.

_"Tienes esa mirada que da miedo, no pensarás hacer algo malo ¿verdad?"_

_"Claro que no Iroh." _Le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

_"Más te vale pequeña." _Como le divertía llamarme de esa manera.

_"Bueno yo creo que mejor me voy." _ Dijo Bolin un poco incómodo.

_"Espera, vamos a dar un paseo los dos." _Le dije sin pensar, creía que si platicaba un poco más con él podría sacarle la información que quería. _"Iroh me tengo que ir pero te prometo venir y ayudarte con la moto después."_

_"Está bien, sólo no te metas en problemas."_

_"Si papá." _ Le contesté mientras giraba mis ojos, a veces era demasiado sobreprotector.

Tomé a Bolin de un brazo y caminamos hacia la salida del taller. Pude notar como al principio no quería hablar mucho conmigo supongo que pensaba que lo obligaría a decirme lo de la fiesta. Traté de relajar un poco el ambiente al preguntarle cómo es que nunca lo había visto en el taller antes, a lo que me respondió que era por que usualmente veía a Iroh en algunas fiestas y no acudía al taller a visitarlo.

Pronto comenzó a hablar de otras cosas, varias de sus historias me parecían muy divertidas y con más de una me hizo soltar algunas carcajadas pero lo que más me gustaba de sus relatos es que en todos Korra estaba presente. Ahora entendía con claridad como es que aquellos dos eran tan buenos amigos, podría decirse que eran demasiado atrevidos a tal punto de meterse siempre en problemas pero siempre se cuidaban la espalda.

Platicamos un buen rato hasta que él me dijo que iría a ver a la morena para comprobar que estuviera bien y no dejarla sola, me hubiera encantado acompañarlo pero sabía muy bien que podría ocasionar una reacción similar a la de la hoy y no quería que eso pasara. Nos despedimos y quedamos en salir después, los tres, una vez se arreglaran las cosas. Claro que yo iba a poner mi granito de arena para que esa salida fuera más pronto.

Lunes por la mañana...

A la hora de almuerzo me di cuenta de que ya no tendría que preguntarle a Naoko sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta ya que para esa hora podría jurar que toda la escuela sabía algo al respecto. Se oían rumores en todos lados, "que si las vieron salir juntas de la fiesta", "que estaban muy acarameladas ese día", "que a Naoko se le veía tan feliz hoy", "que no sólo Korra había sido la estrella en el campo sino también en otros lugares".

Juro que si escuchaba a alguien más me volvería loca.

Para mi mala suerte -o buena- no me había topado con Naoko en lo que iba del día, a pesar de los rumores aún tenía unas cosas que aclarar con ella. Estaba caminando por los pasillos cuando me encontré con Bolin, se veía muy molesto; algo nuevo para mí.

_"Hola Bolin, ¿qué te ocurre?"_

_"Estoy harto Asami, toda la mañana he escuchado sobre esa tipa y Korra. Lo hacen ver como si Korra hubiera aceptado a hacer lo que hizo y la verdad es que esa tipa se aprovechó de ella. ¡La drogó!" _ Dicho lo último de inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca, como un niño que acaba de decir algo que se supone no debía.

_"¿Acabas de decir que Naoko drogó a Korra?"_

¡¿Cómo era capaz de semejante cosa? ¿Qué mierda le pasa por la cabeza?! Cerré los ojos con fuerza, apreté la mandíbula y traté de respirar calmadamente... Algo que no podría hacer ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

Di media vuelta, no esperaría a verla caminar por los pasillos tan tranquila, iría a buscarla por toda la escuela y le haría pagar por esto. Hubiera tratado de entablar una plática civilizada con ella sino me hubiera enterado de lo que hizo. ¡¿Drogarla?! Por todos los espíritus eso estaba muy mal y yo la haría pagarlo a como de lugar.

_"¡Hey! Asami, ¿A dónde vas?"_

_"A buscar a esa perra." _Le grité sin detenerme.

Fui a buscarla a los campos de entrenamiento como primera opción lógica pero no estaba ahí. Me dirigí a los vestidores pero tampoco la encontré. Sólo había otro lugar en el que podría estar: la cafetería.

Con cada minuto que pasaba me enfurecía más. Por más que trataba de usar mi razón y calmarme simplemente no podía. Trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera detenerme con la idea de romperle la cara a Naoko y mandarla al hospital; pero había hecho algo muy bajo. Le soporté su estúpido jueguito de los rumores pero esto sobrepasaba mi tolerancia por mucho. Le pondría un alto ahora mismo.

Abrí las puertas de la cafetería con un gran estruendo poco me importó los reclamos por parte de algunas chicas. La busqué con la mirada llena de enojo para suerte mía no había tantos en el lugar.

Ahí estaba rodeada por algunas chicas, parecía estar pasándola muy bien siendo el centro de atención. Haciendo uso de mi fuerza de voluntad evite correr y lanzarme sobre ella; me acerque lentamente hacía la mesa en donde estaba sentada pude escuchar cómo les contaba lo mucho que se había divertido el fin de semana. Me repetí muchas veces que no debía golpearla.

_"Naoko." _ La llame por su nombre una vez llegue a estar detrás de ella.

_"Oh Asami, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu presencia?" _ Me dijo con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo darme.

_"Sé lo que hiciste con Korra."_

_"Como casi toda la escuela. Ella y yo nos la pasamos muy bien esa noche."_

_"¿Qué mierda te pasa Naoko? ¿Acaso estás mal de la cabeza?" _ Comencé a gritarle, no soportaría esa muestra de cinismo.

_"¿No me digas que estás celosa Asami?" _ La muy desgraciada se puso frente a mí con una pose muy altanera pero le di la mirada más fría y aterradora que pude generar en ese momento.

_"Estás enferma Naoko."_

La gente comenzaba a formar un círculo alrededor de nosotras, pude escuchar a algunos chicos que se trataba de una pelea por Korra. Me importaba un carajo, yo sólo quería ocuparme de Naoko.

_"Por favor Asami, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar que Korra me prefirió a mí por encima de todas las demás?"_

_"Maldita." _Fue lo último que dije antes de tomarla de la blusa y levantarla un poco del suelo. Hasta yo me sorprendí de ese desplante de fuerza mía.

_"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Bájame de inmediato!"_

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a hacer más escándalo, algunos gritaban que la golpeara. Y por supuesto que lo iba a hacer...

_"¡Asami espera!" _ Bolin gritó entrando en la cafetería, pero no venía solo. Korra entró detrás de él.

_"Mi amor dile que me baje." _Le dijo Naoko a Korra cuando ésta llegó a nuestro lado. Sólo con aquello ya estaba a punto de partirle la cara.

_"No soy tu amor, ni siquiera se tu estúpido nombre." _Ver la reacción de Naoko se sintió tan bien.

_"¿Podrías bajarla por favor?" _ Me dijo Korra poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro, sólo porque era ella quien me lo pidió lo hice.

_"¡Muy bien todo el mundo, aquí no hay nada más que ver! ¡Pueden irse!" _ Gritó Bolin dispersando a todos los ahí presentes. He llegado a pensar que a los estudiantes de esta escuela les gusta hacer círculos alrededor de las personas.

_"¡Tú! Debería ser yo la que te amenazara con romperte la cara." _Korra se había cruzado de brazos frente a Naoko quien no sabía para donde mirar.

_"Pero Korra mi amor-"_

_"¡Que no me llames así! Maldita sea. ¡Estás loca! Ya deja de decir cosas a mis espadas." _Pude notar la tensión en su cuerpo

_"Será mejor que te vayas, sino mi amiga te acabará por golpear. Y es mejor que me creas cuando te digo que sus golpes no son tan ligeros." _ Ahora era Bolin quien le habló.

Viendo como estaba la situación pude calmarme un poco aunque la idea de darle un puñetazo para dejarle las cosas más claras no me parecía tan mala, ya estaba planeando dejarle un buen recuerdo.

_"¡Vete de una vez!" _Le gritó Korra a la vez que le dio un empujón en el hombro, dando por terminada esta pequeña charla.

Aproveché que con el empujón había dado un par de pasos atrás y le metí el pie. Sólo porque Korra estaba ahí presente no la mande al carajo con todo el vocabulario que había escuchado de Iroh. Naoko ya no dijo nada, sólo me lanzó una mirada llena de odio mientras se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo de la cafetería. Más le vale que no intente hacer otra estupidez como esta porque para la próxima no pienso detenerme.

_"Asami no sabía que podías levantar a las personas con tanta facilidad."_

_"Ni yo lo sabía Bolin." _ Le respondí ya más tranquila.

_"Qué bueno que fui a buscar a Korra en cuanto te fuiste hace rato. Pudiste haberla acabado sino llegamos a tiempo."_

_"Seguramente Bolin." _moví mis manos tratando de liberar la tensión, en verdad me había enojado.

Korra estaba callada, por un momento creí que saldría corriendo de nuevo de ser así esta vez la detendría.

_"Gracias." _ Su voz fue apenas audible, todo lo opuesto al grito de momentos antes.

_"No tienes que agradecerme. Alguien tenía que detenerla, ahora sé que tan loca está."_

_"Ni que lo digas."_

_"Será mejor que me aseguré de que esa loca no haya ido con Tenzin, no quiero meterme en más problemas por un rato." _Nos dijo Bolin mientras se dirigía a la salida.

En cuanto se fue, ambas nos miramos fijamente por un momento para después quedarnos en silencio. No tenía idea de qué decirle, era la primera vez que podíamos estar solas y hablar pero mi voz no salía.

_"¿Por qué no mejor nos movemos de este lugar?" _Me dijo la morena un tanto apenada.

_"Si será lo mejor, ya tuve suficiente de las multitudes por hoy."_

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta historia y por todos los comentarios que me han dejado. Espero en verdad traerles más capítulos pronto y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

Les mando un enorme abrazo desde aquí y espero leernos muy pronto.


	8. Encuentros del tercer tipo y ¿fideos?

Hola a todos, quiero pensar que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último cap., como acabo de regresar a clases les traigo el siguiente capítulo para distraerme un poco de mis deberes. Por cierto he hecho algunas modificaciones para mayor comodidad de ustedes -alguien me ha dicho que se confunde mucho xD. Sin más disfruten...

* * *

POV Korra

Toda la mañana había sido una tortura total o más bien debería decir que desde ayer comenzó mi sufrimiento.

Pensé que ir a ver a Iroh sería bueno para distraerme de todo este asunto de la loca, sin embargo no contaba con encontrarme con Asami en un lugar como ese, ¡no pude disimular mi sorpresa!, el vértigo me invadió por completo... si me quedaba seguramente tendría un colapso nervioso... Incluso ahora estoy sintiendo un ligero mareo. No podía encararla después de lo ocurrido así que sin más opte por la retirada, sé muy bien que no fue lo mejor pero por ahora no sabría ni que decirle.

Llegué a mi casa con toda la intención de encerrarme en mi cuarto y escuchar música por lo que restaba del día, lo que más deseaba era quedarme dormida y olvidarme por un momento de todo. A punto estaba por sumirme en un sueño cuando Naga reclamó mi atención, le abrí la puerta a mí querida amiga con un poco de desgano. Me senté en la orilla de la cama mientras ella se sentó frente a mí, cubrí con ambas manos mi rostro mientras sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta.

_"¿Qué carajo se supone que haga ahora Naga?" _ Mi voz fue demasiado aguda en parte por la opresión que sentía en mi ser y en respuesta recibí un ligero chillido y un ladeo de cabeza. _"No sé qué debo hacer, bien podría darle una lección a ella pero eso seguramente me metería en problemas y con la temporada cerca eso sería muy estúpido. ¿Y si lo dejo pasar por ahora?"_

Otro chillido en respuesta.

_"Tienes razón, tampoco debería hacer eso. Sabrá Raava qué vaya a hacerme después, debo encontrar la manera de ponerle un alto...esto es demasiado incluso para mí." _ Naga se levantó para acercarse y hacer que le acariciara un poco más la cabeza, pude sentir como la tensión en mi cuerpo se aligeraba.

_"¡Oh por todos los espíritus! ¿Y ahora con qué cara me acercaré a la pelinegra? Después de esto no tendré el valor suficiente. Mi vida es una mierda." _ Fue lo último que dije antes de dejarme caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cubrirme el rostro con mi brazo, dejé que algunas lágrimas salieran.

Casi de inmediato sentí un peso extra en la cama y una lengua lamiendo parte de mi rostro descubierto. _"Basta Naga. Me haces cosquillas." _Le dije entre risas cubriéndome la cara, si algo podía decir de Naga es que por encima de todo ella siempre me animaba cuando lo necesitaba, justo como ahora. _"Con que esas tenemos, pues dos pueden jugar el mismo juego ya verás." _ Le comencé a rascar la panza y ahora era ella la que usaba sus patas para evitar el contacto.

De alguna manera eso me relajó bastante y pude pensar más claro las cosas. Llegué a la conclusión de que mañana en la escuela arreglaría las cosas con esa loca y si tendría que llegar a los extremos lo haría. Un poco más en la tarde Bo me vino a visitar, quería ver que estuviera bien -de verdad, si hubiera tenido un hermano hubiera querido que fuera él- nos pasamos el resto de la tarde jugando con la consola hasta que se tuvo que ir.

Lunes por la mañana.

Las mañanas son la peor parte del día para mí, en verdad que no las soporto. Y en especial hoy que me había costado demasiado levantarme...no pude dormir demasiado bien. En fin, tenía que ir a la escuela con un solo objetivo -¡aprender mucho! ...nah era broma- darle una lección a la tipa loca. Ya tenía un discurso preparado para la ocasión y una vez que estuve lista partí con dirección a la casa de Bo como habíamos quedado.

En el camino le conté lo que tenía planeado: después de clases la buscaría, le haría entender de una manera muy efectiva que nadie se aprovecha de mí y luego iríamos nosotros dos por unos fideos para celebrar. Bueno eso último estaba fuera de lugar pero igual nos daría hambre después de toda la acción. Bo me dijo que me acompañaría, él también quería darle una advertencia. Ya con el plan listo lo único que faltaba era que llegara la hora.

Pero las cosas nunca son tan sencillas...

No sé cómo carajo la escuela se enteró de lo ocurrido en la fiesta -sólo en parte, la parte "divertida" según ellos- aunque algo me decía que cierta chica loca estaba involucrada. No había terminado la segunda hora y ya tenía a algunas chicas de mi salón mandándome papelitos para preguntarme si eran cierto los rumores. ¿Pero es que acaso los rumores estaban a la par de la velocidad de Flash?

Empezaba a desesperarme con tantas preguntas, incluso empezaba a contestar de manera muy cortante. Estaba tomando unos apuntes de la clase cuando me detuve en seco, si yo me había enterado tan fácilmente de los rumores podía apostar 5 yuanes a que Asami ya se habría enterado también...

_"¡Oh por Raava y todos los espíritus!" _ Me levanté de golpe del asiento haciendo que todos en el salón voltearan a verme, pude sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

_"Señorita Korra, ¿Podría dejar sus plegarias para después de que termine mi clase?" _ La profesora me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos.

_"Lo siento, yo no me siento bien. ¿Puedo ir al sanitario?" _

_"Si eso hará que deje de interrumpir mi clase, retírese"_

Salí casi corriendo de la clase no quería ni imaginarme la situación si Asami se enteraba de esto. Una gota de sudor caía por mi sien, no quería que supiera lo ocurrido, no era parte del plan.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a uno de los salones vacíos, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa di varias vueltas alrededor del salón. Tenía que calmarme primero, sé que si me dejo llevar por mis impulsos no saldrá nada bueno.

Respiré profundamente una y otra vez, decidí que lo mejor era sentarme un rato y cerrar los ojos. Saque mi reproductor y puse algunas canciones que me ayudaran a relajarme, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así pero funcionó. Bien, viendo la situación la prioridad era buscar a la tipa esa y de una vez por todas detenerla; con Asami aún no sabía qué hacer ya que si lo pienso sería raro que fuera a decirle que no creyera nada de esos rumores ¿qué caso tendría decirle eso? después de todo apenas si nos hemos tratado -claro si tomamos como interacción dos huidas y un par de oraciones vagas. Ya resolvería eso después.

Con eso en mente me levanté de un salto y me sacudí el polvo de mi pantalón cuando de repente alguien abrió de golpe la puerta.

_"Aquí estás" _ Era Bo quien entró corriendo hacia mí y me jaló del brazo. _"Te he buscado por toda la escuela, corre debemos buscar a Asami."_

_"¿Pero que_-?" Decido no ver a la pelinegra y los espíritus me dicen "Ni madres que vas a hacer lo que quieras" (ah?)

_"No hay tiempo que perder, sólo sígueme." _ Sin esperar si estaba de acuerdo o no, me sacó del salón y echó a correr. Tenía que seguirlo si quería saber qué demonios pasaba.

Cruzamos media escuela corriendo, sólo nos detuvimos para que Bolin preguntara por Asami a lo que nos dijeron que la vieron entrar a la cafetería con muy mala cara. Una vez más corrimos hacía el lugar pero lo que vi al llegar me dejo sin palabras.

No podía creer que en medio del lugar estuviera Asami cargando de la ropa a la loca esa, me quedé estática por unos segundos de la impresión. Si Bo no la hubiera detenido la habría golpeado, aunque lo hubiera permitido en cuanto escuché que se había atrevido a llamarme amor frente de la pelinegra. ¡¿Quién se cree para llamarme así!? No estaba para sus juegos tontos.

Le pedí a Asami que la bajara sólo para poder darle una lección, juro por todos los espíritus que la habría golpeado si tan sólo no estuviera la ingeniera presente. La voz aguda de esa tipa me estaba poniendo de los nervios y más por la sarta de estupideces que estaba diciendo. Si se atrevía a decir dos oraciones más no me contendría.

Con todo mi enojo le grité para que me dejara en paz, que se alejara de mi o no respondería de mis actos los cuales -le advirtió Bo- no serían pequeñeces. De reojo vi a Asami, se veía aún enojada pero no le dijo nada a la chica.

Ya no soportaba ver la cara de la loca esa quien no parecía tener ganas de salir de la cafetería, en mi enojo le grité para que se fuera de una vez y le empuje el hombro con algo de fuerza. Estuve a punto de reírme cuando vi como cayó al suelo porque Asami le había puesto el pie, lo tenía bien merecido después de todos los problemas que me estaba causando. Vaya que este día me estaba poniendo loca.

Bo le hizo un pequeño comentario a la ojiverde sobre su fuerza -yo también estaba sorprendida- pero ahora pensándolo mejor, no veo razón alguna para que Asami reaccionara de esa manera contra la chica. Vamos ¿no se suponía que eran amigas? o eso tenía entendido, bueno como sea, ella le había hecho frente y me había ayudado mucho con eso.

Le tenía que dar las gracias pero para mí mala suerte me puse tan nerviosa que mi voz apenas superaba un susurro -vas bien Korra, primero muestras los colmillos y ahora pareces un cachorrito- su sola presencia me hacía cohibirme. No sé si Bolin quería darnos espacio o de verdad estaba preocupado sobre Tenzin, pero nos dijo que iría a ver si la loca no iba a la oficina del decano.

¡Oh por todos los espíritus! Por fin podría tener una plática con ella. Mis manos comenzaron a sudarme de la emoción y pude sentir como de golpe mi corazón latía más deprisa. Le sugerí a Asami que saliéramos del lugar a lo que gustosa aceptó.

Caminamos por un rato en silencio porque no tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle, ver esos labios carmín tampoco me ayudaba a concentrarme -ese rojo me tenía idiotizada. Tenía que decirle algo o esto se tornaría muy incómodo. Giré el rostro hacia ella y a punto estaba de hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

_"Así que una Ducati, vaya suerte la tuya."_

_"¿Eh?" _ Me tomó desprevenida ese comentario.

_"Iroh me dijo que la habías encontrado."_

_"En un terreno baldío, algo cerca de mi casa. La vi y pensé que sería buena idea repararla, así que ese día le llamé a Bo para que me ayudara." _Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Tú y Bolin siempre andan juntos ¿no?"_

_"Es mi mejor amigo desde hace años y siempre ha estado conmigo en mis travesuras y problemas. No podría pensar en alguien mejor que él para ser mi mejor amigo." _Le respondí cruzando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios carmín me hizo sentirme más relajada.

_"Él me dijo lo mismo sobre ti."_

_"Espera, ¿ya conocías a Bolin de antes?" _ Ese canalla no pudo decirme que ya se conocían, nada más que lo vea le daré una paliza. Medio año sufriendo en vano-

_"No, por lo menos no antes de entrar a la escuela, sólo he platicado con él un poco." _ Menos mal, ya estaba planeando hacerle cosquillas a Bo hasta que muriera. _"Puedo ver que son muy cercanos"_

_"Demasiado. Pero dime, ¿cómo es que terminaste en el taller de Iroh de mecánica? _ Era una duda que me resultó relevante y además podría conocerla un poco mejor.

_"Digamos que los espíritus lo pusieron en frente de mí." _ Rió levemente, que hermoso sonido era eso. _"Siempre me han gustado los autos, motos o cualquier vehículo que sea veloz, pienso dedicarme a eso en un futuro."_

_"Wow, no me imaginaba que fueras una chica así."_

_"Pensabas que era otra chica más." _Me dijo inquisitivamente a la par que levantaba una de sus cejas, eso me puso nerviosa.

_"No por supuesto que no Asami." _Le contesté un poco alterada. _"Nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti, jamás."_

_"Tranquila Korra sólo bromeaba." _Me acababa de llamar por mi nombre, sonó tan bien y esa sonrisa de nuevo. _"Ya he pasado por eso antes pero siempre me he considerado poco... convencional podría decir." _

_"En verdad que lo eres." _Le di una enorme sonrisa, estar con ella me había puesto muy de buenas.

Ya estábamos a punto de llegar al campo de americano cuando se escuchó a lo lejos el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase. ¡Carajo, olvidé por completo que aún teníamos clases!

_"Parece que la escuela nos reclama un poco de atención." _Me dijo volteando la mirada hacia los edificios.

_"Eso parece." _ Le dije con un dejo de tristeza, quería pasar un rato más con ella, todavía me quedaban muchas preguntas que hacerle.

_"Podemos platicar después Korra."_

_"Si después." _ Agaché la cabeza pero de inmediato recordé lo de los fideos con Bo. _"Oye Asami, Bolin y yo quedamos de ir por unos fideos a Narook después de la escuela y me preguntaba si quieres acompañarnos un rato, claro si es que no estás ocupada con la escuela y demás, no digo que no tengas nada que hacer, es sólo que-" _ Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de nuevo, para mí esto era una especie de... ¿cita? aunque Bo también va pero a él no le importaría si ella nos acompaña.

_"Si, por supuesto, me gustaría acompañarlos." _Me interrumpió, de inmediato le di la sonrisa más enorme que pude y antes de irme corriendo hacia el salón le dije que nos veíamos a la salida.

A medio camino me maldije por estúpida, se supone que su salón está al frente del mío y ambas caminaríamos en la misma dirección. Malditos nervios traicioneros.

Durante las clases restantes, ningún compañero o compañera me hizo más preguntas, puede que ya les hayan contado sobre lo que pasó en la hora del almuerzo, aunque la verdad yo estaba concentrada en otra cosa. En esos labios carmín que por fin pude ver de cerca, ansiaba la hora de salida.

Paciencia Korra sólo un par de clases más. Maldito reloj avanza.

Después de clases...

POV Asami

Puede que los espíritus estén de buenas hoy, no esperaba una invitación por parte de ella pero tampoco la iba a rechazar. El poco tiempo que pasamos platicando por la escuela me tranquilizó hasta el punto de olvidarme del asunto de Naoko lo que resto de clases. Sólo quería que llegará la hora para vernos y pasar otro rato más.

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos un poco más.

Cuando sonó la última campanada del día me apresuré a guardar las cosas en mi mochila, me puse de pie para ir a la salida y ahí estaban de pie. Ambos estaban sonriendo recargados en cada lado de la puerta, me reí por lo bajo, parecían guardaespaldas. Les saludé con la mano antes de llegar a su lado.

_"¿Lista para una salida con este par de locos Asami?" _Me preguntó Bolin poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Me tensé por un momento, tuve una pequeña sensación de inquietud.

_"No te asustes Asami, no somos tan locos como crees." _ Me dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _"Sólo iremos por unos fideos ¿qué puede pasar?"_

_"Con nosotros Korra, todo es posible." _ Le dijo Bolin con un aire soñador.

Estos chicos son un par sin remedio y de igual manera me agradaba bastante la idea de estar un rato con ellos así fuera comiendo fideos. Que recordando la vez que fui con Bolin, puede que Korra coma igual o más que él. ¡Oh cierto!, ya había olvidado la vez de los malvaviscos. En definitiva la morena tendría mucho estómago para estas cosas.

El camino fue divertido, Bolin volvió a contarme más historias sobre ellos y era increíble la cantidad de cosas por las que habían pasado. La morena lo interrumpía de vez en cuando para agregar algunas cosas y ambos terminaban haciendo un montón de gestos lo cual me causaba mucha risa.

Cuando llegamos al local los chicos comenzaron a pedir un tazón de fideos extra grande y como no quería quedarme atrás pedí uno igual.

_"¿Estás segura que podrás con esto?" _Me preguntó Bolin.

_"No tienes que hacerlo Asami." _Korra trató de persuadirme.

_"No tienen de que preocuparse chicos." _Les dije con cierto aire de confianza -que casi pierdo al ver el enorme tazón llegar a la mesa. Oh por Raava este tamaño era literal una bofetada en la cara, ¿cómo puede alguien acabarse esto? El pobre mesero apenas y podía con dos.

Los tres tomamos nuestros palillos para comenzar pero Bolin nos detuvo un momento.

_"Siento que debo decir algunas palabras para celebrar el triunfo de hoy sobre la loca desquiciada. Gracias Asami por la ayuda de hoy y por demostrarnos lo fuerte que puedes ser. Con este tazón extra grande de fideos celebraremos que te has vuelto una amiga para nosotros."_

Bolin levantó su tazón seguido de Korra, ambos voltearon a verme con unas enormes sonrisas y sin decir nada choque mi plato contra los de ellos y comenzamos a comer. Debo admitir que esta fue una manera muy extraña de comenzar con una amistad pero algo me decía que esto sólo sería el inicio de algo fuera de lo común.

Estuvimos ahí un buen rato pues después del primer tazón llegaron otros más para ellos -me sentí muy orgullosa de terminarme mi tazón pero no podría comer más- me pasé el rato platicando sobre la moto y lo que le pensábamos hacer Iroh y yo para que quedara de lujo. Los chicos se habían sorprendido -como todos- cuando les comencé a hablar de piezas y demás detalles que al parecer no entendieron mucho. Como sea a Korra sólo le importaba juntar el dinero para las refacciones.

Ya una vez estuvieron satisfechos y pagaron la cuenta los chicos me empezaron a contar sobre los partidos que se avecinaban, por una parte Korra tendría el primer partido de la temporada en un par de semanas mientras que Bolin jugaría este fin, al parecer el equipo varonil estaba en aprietos para entrar al torneo.

_"Tienen que ir el sábado para apoyarnos chicas." _

_"Sabes que yo siempre voy a tus partidos Bo." _Le dijo la morena con un pequeño puchero.

_"Bueno si lo sé, pero esta vez tiene que ir Asami. No quiero que pase algo mientras no te observo así que Asami será como tu guardaespaldas."_

_"¡Oye! Se cuidarme perfectamente." _Esta vez la voz de la morena fue de reproche junto con un golpe en el hombro del chico.

_"¡Auch! Me queda claro, pero igual Asami tiene que ir. ¿Irás?" _ Me miró el chico con unos ojos de borreguito.

_"Claro que sí, sólo que nunca he asistido a uno y no se mucho sobre el americano." _Dije un poco apenada.

_"No te preocupes, Korra te explicará todo ese día." _Bolin le pasó un brazo por el cuello mientras que con su otra mano despeinaba a la morena.

_"Basta Bo. Yo le explicaré." _Le dijo entre risas

_"Entonces ya es un hecho chicas, espero verlas el sábado en las gradas."_

Ya con el plan para el partido hecho nos despedimos, ellos se irían juntos ya que sus casas quedaban cerca. Mientras yo camine calle abajo hacia mi departamento con el estómago lleno y una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Notas finales:

Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, sus followers y sus favorites me encanta leerlos a través de sus comentarios así me doy una idea de que tanto les agrada la historia. Gracias por pasar a leer chicos.

Espero traerles pronto el siguiente, pero hasta entonces... les mando un gran abrazo de perro oso polar :3 y un saludo desde aquí.


	9. ¿Cómo se juega esto?

¡CHICOS! Hola de nuevo. Lo sé, lo sé, estuve muuuucho tiempo fuera de todo esto. La verdad es qué no tengo palabras para ustedes. Sólo espero que este capítulo les agrade. Les recomiendo lean los capítulos anteriores para que entren de nuevo en esta historia que es para ustedes.

* * *

Hoy los espíritus podrían llevarme y me iría sin poner queja alguna. Felicidad. Todo lo que sentía en este momento era felicidad; no podía creer que Asami pasara la tarde con nosotros comiendo fideos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que se comió el tazón extra grande -a medio plato creí que lo dejaría- de verdad que aun tengo mucho por conocer de ella.

Ahora en lo que me tendría que concentrar era en nuestra próxima cita -porque lo era o ¿no? Digo vamos a estar solo las dos y podremos platicar más. Solo tendría que soportar lo que quedaba de la semana y podríamos ir a apoyar a Bolin en su jue-

"_¡Mierda!" _Me detuve en seco al mismo tiempo que puse una mano en el hombro de Bo. Solo pude ver como empezó a voltear a los lados como buscando algo.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _ De verdad no podía creer como se me pudo pasar algo tan importante. Tal vez haya sido por todas las cosas que pasamos en los últimos días_._

"_Bo, no vas a poder jugar el próximo partido" _Mi voz sonó demasiado seria._"Recuerda que Tenzin nos suspendió a los dos"_

En aquel momento el pequeño hurón en la cabeza de mi amigo comenzó a correr. Ahora era yo quien tenía no sólo una, sino dos manos sobre los hombros. Su rostro cambio completamente, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y parecía que en cualquier instante rompería a llorar. _"No quiero quedarme en la banca, quiero jugar, ser la estrella del partido"._

_"Solo hay una manera de lograrlo". _Le dije eso sabiendo que no sería nada sencillo lograr convencer a Tenzin de dejarlo jugar. En mi caso fue una excepción casi milagrosa, pero en su caso... _"Lo que tienes que hacer es..."_

Ya era mitad de semana y no había podido hablar de nuevo con Korra y Bolin, no niego que estaba por demás emocionada por el juego del sábado a pesar de no saber ni una sola cosa sobre futbol americano. Y por esa misma razón me encontraba de camino al aula de cómputo para poder ver algunos videos y aprender un poco sobre eso.

Estaba por entrar cuando de reojo vi a Naoko dentro, desde el lunes lo único que hacía cada vez que me veía era echarme una mirada de odio, de esas que si fueran pistolas ya hubieran disparado; sin embargo, de su mirada a la mía había una enorme diferencia. No podía perdonarle lo que le había hecho a Korra en aquella fiesta. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma hace algo así? Cerré los ojos por un momento, apreté fuerte mis labios y entre al aula evitando verla.

Me acerqué a la ventanilla donde tienes que pedir una computadora para poder usarla –parte de la burocracia de la escuela. _"Hola, ¿Alguien me puede prestar un equipo?"_

_"Si, voy enseguida" _Escuché una voz desde el fondo de aquel pequeño cuarto.

Vaya que no espera ver a Bolin atendiendo el aula de cómputo. Traía puesto un pequeño delantal –como el de los camareros- de color azul rey. Su cabello estaba un poco desordenado y mientras se acercaba hacia mí se quitó los guantes de plástico que al parecer estaba usando por alguna razón.

_"Hola Asami" _Como siempre en su rostro había una sonrisa y sin más le sonreí de igual manera.

_"Hola Bolin, No sabía que eras parte del comité de apoyo" _Ese comité al que nadie quiere entrar a menos que seas un completo nerd.

_"Y no lo soy. Es algo temporal Asami. Me han obligado a hacer toda la limpieza de aquí, desde hace dos horas estoy moviendo cajas de un lado para otro. Estos chicos no pueden ni levantar un CPU sin romperse la columna". _Eso último me lo dijo casi en un susurro.

_"¿Pero por qué?" _No pude evitar preguntar.

_"Bueno no quiero aburrirte con toda la historia así que te diré que es para que pueda jugar este fin de semana." _

_"Oh ya veo." _

_"Ya sé que me dijiste que irías, y sé que vas a ir ¿Verdad? Además, Korra está muy emocionada con todo esto"._

_"¿De verdad?" _No me esperaba oír aquello, por lo menos ahora sé que no soy la única que se siente de esa manera.

_"No miento Asami, en estos días no deja de mencionar que ya quiere que llegue el fin de semana una y otra vez. Si no fuera mi amiga ya le hubiera pedido que se callara." _

"_Vaya, supongo que ahora debo concentrarme más en estudiar un poco sobre el americano." _Era cierto, si quería poder platicar con ella de algo ese día mínimo debía investigar sobre las reglas de ese deporte.

_"No te preocupes por eso, Korra podrá explicarte muy bien sobre casi todo. Una vez que empieza no la puedes callar. Es algo que le gusta demasiado mucho más que otra cosa. Es justo como tú aquel día que nos explicaste sobre los arreglos de su moto." _De inmediato se tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

"_Entonces con mayor razón debo aprender sobre el tema. Sé cómo se siente poder hablar de algo que te gusta con otra persona. Lo mismo me pasó ese día en Narook con ustedes chicos. Así que no te preocupes Bolin." _

_"Disculpa Asami."_

_"No tienes que disculparte. Ya quiero que sea el partido, quiero verte jugar." _

_"Tienes que hacerlo, soy el mejor defensa novato de este año. Así que todo este trabajo de mover cajas es parte de mi entrenamiento." _Levantó uno de sus brazos muy entusiasmado. Aunque no sé muy bien sobre las posiciones de los jugadores aún, me imagino que debe ser una de las posiciones importantes del equipo.

_"Muy bien Bolin, entonces te dejo para que sigas con tu entrenamiento; mientras yo empezaré con el mío. Te veo más tarde."_

_"Esta bien. Por cierto puedes ocupar cualquiera de las computadoras del fondo así no tendrás que ver la cara de esa tipa" _Me hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Naoko, definitivamente no quería verla en un rato.

_"Muchas gracias Bolin." _Sin decir más me dirigí hacia una de las computadoras, tenía mucho que aprender y poco tiempo antes de que llegará el partido.

VIERNES

De alguna manera Bo logró convencer al Decano de dejarlo jugar a cambio de muchas horas de "servicio comunitario"; así que toda la semana se la pasó en el área de computo haciendo no sé qué tantas cosas ahí.

Yo en cambio me la había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en cómo sería mi cita con la pelinegra. Después del juego quería invitarla a comer unos fideos –aunque si lo pienso ya hemos ido ahí- o por algo de beber. Mi objetivo era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella el día de mañana. En aquel momento me dirigía al campo para entrenar, no puedo negar que todo el tiempo he estado sonriendo como tonta; y mi sonrisa fue aún más grande cuando vi salir a la dueña de aquellos labios carmín salir de la biblioteca y ella me regresó la sonrisa. Sin poderlo evitar corrí los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella –me emociono bastante al verla no puedo evitarlo.

_"Hola Asami, ¿Qué haces por aquí?" _ De las tantas cosas que puedo decir y se me ocurre hacer esa pregunta; mentalmente me di una bofetada.

_"Solo vine por un libro para estudiar" _Por un momento me pareció ver un poco nerviosa a Asami, pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Ella es tan hermosa.

_"Ojalá tuviera tu cerebro para poder estudiar bastante, no se me van muy bien ciertas materias. Pero tú eres una chica muy inteligente y eso me gusta mucho." _ Me quedé callada un segundo antes de querer salir corriendo de ahí, lo último lo dije sin pensar. Estoy segura de que mi rostro se había tornado rojo, en ese momento le estaba rogando a Raava que me llevará de una vez.

Vi que la sonrisa de Asami se hizo más grande, una de sus manos se llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. _"Bueno en ese caso, a mí me gusta mucho la energía que tienes Korra."_

¡Que todo el mundo se detenga! ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? Yo le gusto, ella acaba de decir que le gusto. Bueno, no yo en realidad, pero algo de mi le gusta; eso ya es un comienzo. Pude sentir como el latido de mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, en mi rostro mi sonrisa no dejaba de hacerse cada vez más grande. Me estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa y si seguía así seguramente le pediría que se quedara a mi lado toda su vida. Lo mejor es que optara por una retirada.

_"Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así Asami." _Me lleve mis manos detrás de mi nuca, quería actuar lo más natural posible –si es que acaso aún podía. _"Bueno, tengo que irme a entrenar, tú sabes cómo es esto del inicio de temporada. La entrenadora no ha dejado de decirnos que debemos estar listas para todo."_

_"Suena como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo."_

_"Y lo es Asami, me gustaría poder ganar esta temporada junto con las chicas. Sería muy importante para mí." _Y me hubiera gustado decirle que sería mucho más importante si ella estuviera ahí para verme jugar. Pero no podía abusar de mi suerte el día de hoy.

_"Me gustaría verte jugar, he escuchado que eres muy buena receptora. El próximo partido es del inicio de la temporada ¿no? Podría ir con Bolin a verte jugar, claro si quieres." _

_"¡Por supuesto que quiero!" _Creo que la mitad de la escuela pudo escuchar eso, carraspee un poco para volver a mi tono de voz normal y no ese tono tan agudo de voz. _"Si no estás muy ocupada me gustaría que fueras Asami."_

_"Ya es un hecho Korra, el próximo partido ahí estaré. Por cierto, te veo mañana en la entrada de la escuela a las 7. Yo igual tengo que regresar a mi salón aún tengo clases y ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde. Mucha suerte con el entrenamiento de hoy. Te veo mañana."_

Me quedé estática en el momento en el que vi en cámara lenta como acercaba sus labios hacia mi mejilla, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, aguantar la respiración y disfrutar del contacto de sus labios. Eran tan suaves y pude percibir un ligero olor a vainilla, no supe si eran sus labios o su cabello.

_"Si, nos vemos mañana Asami." _Solo pude ver como se alejaba.

Está de más decir que en el entrenamiento me fue muy bien.

La pelinegra tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No cabía de la felicidad al ver el cambio de expresiones de Korra durante su breve charla. Apretó aun con más fuerza el libro que tenía en las manos. Libro que a decir verdad trataba sobre cierto deporte en particular.

No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Le acabo de coquetear a la morena, creo que no se dio cuenta. Eso espero. Además, no pude evitarlo; después de que me dijera que le gusta lo lista que soy. Ya muero por que mañana sea el partido.

El resto de las clases pasaron como si nada, claro con la excepción de que por momentos había cierta persona que no dejaba de mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Evite hacer contacto visual, tal vez y Naoko sea como un oso; puede que se aburra de esperar una respuesta de mi parte y se vaya.

Una vez que terminaron las clases me fui hacia mi apartamento. Sinceramente había estado leyendo toda la semana sobre el americano y estuve viendo algunos partidos en la red; pero de algo estaba segura: si bien tenía la noción de cómo se jugaba y de las reglas básicas; aun me quedaban muchas dudas a las cuales no encontraba respuesta. Bueno tampoco es que me preocupara mucho sobre eso. Mi objetivo era saber lo básico antes del partido, no hacerme una experta sobre el deporte.

En fin, en cuanto llegué a casa me di una larga ducha. Eso siempre me relaja antes de comenzar a trabajar. Aún tenía que ver las reparaciones de la moto de Korra, quería que esa moto quedará muy bien. Tengo que admitir que dentro de mi imaginación hay una morena demasiado sexy vestida con pantalones ajustados y una chamara de cuero arriba de esa motocicleta.

Mi apartamento no es tan grande, pero pude hacer un pequeño estudio en donde tengo todo lo que necesito para trabajar en el diseño de prototipos de autos, motos y demás tipos de vehículos. Así que una vez me puse una playera de algodón y unos jeans cómodos me encerré todo lo que restaba del día en ese pequeño espacio tan sagrado para mí. Encima del escritorio tenía los planos de la Ducati, la cual era mi proyecto primordial en este momento; ya había platicado con Iroh sobre los cambios y detalles que le haríamos. No podía esperar a que esa moto quedara como nueva.

Sin darme cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para seguir trabajando en los planos, tomé una ligera cena y me fui a dormir. Un partido me estaba esperando al día siguiente.

Parte de la mañana del sábado me la pase un rato en el taller, quería aprovechar un poco el tiempo que tenía libre para ayudarle a Iroh y los chicos. Tenían un par de carros que necesitaban una afinación, algo rutinario, a decir verdad; también estaba una camioneta a la cual le tenían que cambiar la caja de velocidades y estaban teniendo un pequeño problema con eso. Con un poco de ayuda de todos pudimos encontrar el defecto.

_"¿Oye pequeña, no tenías un partido el día de hoy?" _ De verdad que nunca dejaría de decirme así. Iroh estaba debajo de uno de los autos ajustando unas tuercas, sólo salió a asomarse para ver la mueca que siempre le hacía cuando me decía eso. _"Será mejor que te vayas para que no llegues tarde."_

_"Si, tienes razón" _Deje en la mesa el pedazo de tela que estaba usando para limpiar unas piezas, lástima que no podía mantenerme tan limpia. Tenía un poco de grasa en la cara – y ni hablar de mis manos- producto del trabajo arduo de esta mañana. Tenía que tomar una ducha si quería deshacerme de ese líquido antes de ver a Korra. _"Nos vemos luego, ya tengo los planos listos de la moto así que tenemos mucho en que trabajar."_

_"Me parecer perfecto, entonces te espero pronto Asami." _Solo escuche la voz de Iroh ya que seguía concentrado en su trabajo. Me despedí de los demás chicos como siempre, le dije a Iroh que trataría de regresar en la semana.

Camine hacia mi apartamento en donde tome una ducha rápida; me puse unos jeans negros junto con una blusa de color vino y una chamarra de piel que hacía juego, opte por ponerme unas botas de tacón bajo. Realmente la noche estaba bastante agradable, no estaba haciendo frío y el cielo estaba despejado. Justo el tipo de clima que me agradaba.

Tome un poco de dinero, mis llaves y mi celular; todo entraría en un pequeño bolso que llevaría. Sin más cerré la puerta, tomé camino hacia la escuela esperando ver a la morena lo más pronto posible.

Llegue con tiempo se sobra a la entrada de la escuela, todavía quedaban diez minutos para que dieran las siete. El partido sería a las siete y media, por lo que los espectadores ya estaban llegando; pude distinguir los colores de nuestro colegio en muchas de las prendas que llevaban los chicos. Otros al parecer eran los colores del equipo contrario.

Tomé asiento en las escaleras principales, saqué mi celular para ver la hora –si estaba desesperada por que ya dieran las siete. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos cuando sentí como una mano se recargaba ligeramente en mi hombro.

_"¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí?" _Detrás de mí se encontraba la morena, traía puesta la típica chaqueta del equipo deportivo, una playera y unos jeans que se ajustaban bastante bien a su figura. No se veía nada mal. Le devolví la sonrisa con ese pensamiento presente.

"_No, solo un par de minutos. Creí que llegarías un poco más tarde."_

_"Bueno, Bolin y yo llegamos desde hace unas horas. Él tenía que calentar antes de juego así que decidí acompañarlo." _Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, obviamente no iba a perder la oportunidad de sentir su tacto; en el momento en el que mi mano tomó la suya un ligero escalofrió recorrió todo mi brazo. "_Está bastante emocionado por el partido, hoy será su primer partido como titular así que ya te imaginaras como se debe sentir."_

_"Si me imagino, él me dijo que era uno de los novatos estrella de este año si no mal recuerdo." _Retomé un poco la plática que tuve días antes con Bolin.

_"Si, es uno de los defensas de tacle del equipo." _Comenzamos a caminar directo al campo, a pesar del ruido que había su voz llegaba a mis oídos muy claramente. _"Escuche que la defensa del equipo contrario no es muy buena así que espero que él pueda aprovechar eso."_

_"Parece que será fácil." _Bueno así lo hacía sonar la morena.

_"Ojalá así sea, el equipo de nosotros está por debajo de la puntuación para poder clasificar al torneo de temporada de este año. Por lo que me estuvo contando Bo el equipo se estaba reorganizando ya que los jugadores estrella se graduaron el ciclo pasado. Así que han tenido dificultades para poder hacer puntos."_

Pude ver su mirada por un momento, era tan profunda. Nada en comparación a su mirada usual. Estaba demasiado concentrada hablando sobre el tema que no se dio cuenta del pequeño desnivel, solo vi como casi tocaba el suelo de no ser porque alcance a tomarla del brazo –que buenos músculos tiene debo decir aprovechando la ocasión. _"¿Estás bien?" _

_"Si, lo siento Asami." _Me dijo desviando la mirada.

_"No te preocupes, lo bueno es que no acabaste con la cara en el suelo." _

_"Gracias a ti." _Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que aun mi mano se encontraba enganchada a su brazo. _"Mejor sigamos caminado."_

Sin querer solté su brazo para seguir caminando a su lado. Durante el trayecto ya no dijo nada, supongo que estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido. No quería que se sintiera incomoda por lo que trate de sacarle platica.

_"¿Desde hace cuánto juegan americano Korra?" _

_"Realmente no mucho, bueno yo no. Bolin es quien lleva más tiempo casi como dos años. Fue él quien me insistió hasta el cansancio para que practicáramos juntos. No tienes idea de lo persistente que puede ser Asami." _

Perfecto, otra vez se veía animada. No pude evitar reír ante la imagen de ellos dos en sus primeros partidos. _"Debió ser difícil al principio."_

_"Aún recuerdo la cara que puse al saber que tendría que vendarme el pecho para poder jugar. Fue lo más incómodo por aquellos tiempos. No puedes acostumbrarte de la noche a la mañana." _Levantó los brazos para hacer énfasis a eso último.

_"Vaya, no creí que tuvieras que usar vendas para poder jugar." _Eso definitivamente no viene en ninguno de los libros que leí en la semana.

"_Es parte de la protección que debemos usar, más para nosotras las mujeres no podemos permitir que nos lastimen en zonas tan sensibles. Una vez a Bo se le olvido su concha y en medio del partido lo golpearon tan fuerte que no pudo levantarse en un buen rato."_

_"¿Concha?" _

_"Si, es una protección que se usa en la entrepierna. Desde ese entonces Bo revisa dos veces su mochila para comprobar que no se le olvide."_

_"Oh" _Eso debió doler demasiado, me pregunto si también pasara lo mismo con las chicas –ya le preguntaré a Korra después.

Estuvimos platicando un rato más antes de que comenzara el partido, la emoción se podía sentir en el aire. Tomamos asiento en las primeras gradas, justo detrás de la banca del equipo. Los jugadores salieron al campo, todos ellos llevaban el uniforme de los Hurones de Fuego. Puede ver al jugador número 20 saludarnos –Korra me había dicho que ese era el número de Bolin.

Las porristas, que ya habían dado un pequeño espectáculo antes del partido dieron paso a ambos equipos. Después de escuchar los himnos de ambas escuelas y del lanzamiento de moneda para ver qué equipo empezaba; dio inicio el primer cuarto. Los Hurones de Fuego serían los que recibirían el balón, así que el equipo contrario daría la patada inicial.

Durante el primer cuarto Korra me explicó sobre muchas cosas que tenía duda, desde el número de árbitros, jugadores y tipo de jugadas que había. Me enseñó a diferenciar las posiciones ofensivas de las defensivas. No espere ver a Korra tan emocionada tanto al explicarme las cosas como al ver las jugadas del partido.

_"¡Vamos Hurones!" _El grito de la morena era muy potente. _"Bolin ya haz algo y concéntrate en el partido" _Ya casi terminaba el primer cuarto y aunque los Hurones llevaban la ventaja no eran suficientes los puntos, si querían entrar tendrían que ganar por una diferencia aún mayor.

Korra estaba demasiado concentrada, su voz y su mirada me encantaban. Sé que es muy competitiva y que de ninguna manera le gusta perder. Durante las pausas del partido volteaba a verme con una enorme sonrisa, esa sonrisa comenzaba a convertirse en una debilidad para mí.

Yo también estaba demasiado emocionada, el partido se estaba poniendo demasiado bueno.

_"¡Eso es Bolin!" _No pude evitar gritar al ver como él ojiverde pudo romper la defensa del equipo contrario y llegar con todo su cuerpo al mariscal de campo. El chico tardo un poco en levantarse, pero al parecer estaba bien. Con esa jugada terminó el primer cuarto.

En el segundo cuarto, los Hurones comenzaron a perder la ventaja que habían ganado. Tenía entendido que este deporte era demasiado intenso y las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro. Yo sólo veía como el entrenador gritaba a diestra y siniestra, los chicos estaban cediendo a la presión y no estaba dando buena pinta.

_"Mierda, si esto sigue así no van a ganar." _ La voz de Korra era más grave. _"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Bolin?" _Se estaba molestando bastante.

_"Cálmate Korra, no vas a ganar nada si sigues gritándole así; para eso al parecer está su entrenador. Tan solo ve como está." _ Le tomé de la mano, mi cuerpo habló por sí solo. Pude ver como la morena bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos, cerró por un momento los ojos y exhaló profundamente.

_"Tienes razón Asami. Discúlpame por ser tan efusiva. Es solo que me sorprende que Bolin no esté dando el cien."_

_"Solo hay que apoyarlo más." _

Al medio tiempo el marcador era 21-26 a favor de los Hurones, las cosas se estaban complicando bastante ya que de seguir así los puntos no serían suficientes aún tenían que llegar a los 35 si es que querían entrar a la temporada.

Los chicos no se veían muy animados, el entrenador estaba hablando con todos en ese momento –no me quiero ni imaginar lo que les decía con aquella cara de pocos amigos que tenía. Yo solo veía como Bolin parecía ser el único que se enfrentaba al entrenador. Ambos estaban prestando su atención en una pequeña pizarra que tenían en las manos.

El equipo empezaría el tercer cuarto jugando a la defensiva, los chicos estaban tomando su posición. Bolin estaba en medio de la línea defensiva, con el silbatazo del árbitro el mariscal del otro equipo dio la señal para que le pasaran el balón. En un movimiento rápido vi como el ojiverde hizo una finta al jugador que tenía en frente haciendo que éste bajara un poco la cabeza –cosa que Korra me dijo al principio era de las peores cosas que uno podía hacer- y en ese momento entendí el por qué. Bolin empujó su casco hacia el suelo haciendo que el otro cayera de lleno, oportunidad que aprovechó para pasar por encima de él e ir por el corredor que tenía el balón en ese instante.

_"¡Si!" _Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo que vimos como bloqueaba el avance del corredor contrario.

Ese cuarto fue el más productivo para Bolin, ya que al parecer había descubierto una de las debilidades en la defensa del equipo contrario. En más de una ocasión pudo traspasar la línea y bloquear o evitar que el mariscal lanzara buenos pases. El marcador estaba 23-30, sólo faltaban 5 puntos para clasificar y un cuarto para finalizar el partido.

No podía creer lo emocionada que estaba, mucho menos cuando nunca sentí interés por deporte alguno. Por alguna razón el estar cerca de Korra, de su entusiasmo y su forma tan apasionada de explicarme las cosas hacía que yo también me emocionara como ella. _"Solo 5 más, 5 más." _Mi voz salió de la nada.

Era el momento de la ofensiva de los Hurones, Bolin salió del campo, no estaría en esta jugada al parecer. Los chicos ganaron algunas yardas, pero aún se encontraba lejos de la línea de Touchdown. No faltaba mucho para que terminara el partido, mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado, en ningún momento Korra y yo dejamos de apoyar a Bolin, gritábamos cada que podíamos, en cada jugada o cuando todos los espectadores lo hacían.

A sólo un par de minutos de que terminara el partido, los Hurones arriesgarían todo para ganar puntos. Esta sería la última jugada. El mariscal dio la orden para comenzar, hizo una finta pretendiendo pasar el balón, comenzó a correr mientras los demás jugadores lo cubrían. En un momento los defensas le abrieron paso por uno de los costados de la cancha, estaba tan cerca del Touchdown. Solo unas cuantas yardas y llegaría.

_"¡No!" _Fue lo único que se escuchó al unísono en todo el campo. El mariscal había sido interceptado por uno de los defensas del otro equipo dando por terminada la jugada y con ello el último cuarto. El sonido del silbato del árbitro central fue el verdugo de los Hurones de Fuego. El marcador quedó 25-33, los Hurones habían ganado sí, pero no habían conseguido los puntos necesarios para clasificar a la temporada.

Lo primero que hice fue voltear mi mirada hacia Korra, no era de extrañar que no se encontrara feliz con el resultado. Sin embargo, me sorprendió que a pesar de eso me diera una pequeña sonrisa. _"Supongo que no queda más remedio. Bolin no estará de ánimo en un buen rato. ¿Me acompañas a verlo fuera de los vestidores?"_

_"Claro que sí Korra. No podemos dejarlo así sin más"_

Esperamos a que el campo se fuera vaciando antes de tomar camino hacia los vestidores de los chicos. Ninguna de las dos habló sobre el resultado.

Korra estaba recargada en la pared a un lado de la puerta de los vestidores, adentro el silencio podría engañar a cualquiera y hacerlo creer que no había nadie en ese espacio. Todo ese ánimo era de esperarse, incluso yo me había contagiado.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron saliendo, algunos de ellos levantaban la mano a modo de saludo hacia Korra. Ella hacia lo mismo, todo seguía en un silencio total. No fue hasta que salió Bolin que ese silencio que ya me estaba poniendo un poco de nervios se rompió.

_"Vaya partido el de hoy no es así chicas." _El ojiverde había dejado su equipo y ahora estaba a juego con la ropa de la pelinegra. La misma chaqueta de piel, jeans y un par de tenis –supongo que es como un código de vestimenta típica de los jugadores. _"Tengo mucha hambre, ¿por qué no vamos por unos fideos?"_

"_Si, por mi está bien." _ La verdad no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, la morena no había dicho nada y no parecía que fuera a decir algo en un rato – o eso hubiera querido afirmar.

_"¿Es que acaso no puedes decir cómo te sientes en realidad?" _Korra se puso frente a Bolin. Parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían una pelea como la vez pasada sólo que esta no sería por diversión. _"No finjas conmigo, te conozco muy bien Bo."_

_"Entonces sabes de sobra lo molesto que estoy... conmigo." _De repente Bolin estaba demasiado serio. "_Aún me falta mucho y mejorar, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir entrenando más."_

"_A los dos nos falta entrenamiento, pero aún tenemos mucho tiempo para mejorar. Ten por seguro que estaré ahí para ayudarte Bo." _El cambio repentino de Korra me sacó un poco de contexto, definitivamente ya no se veía molesta. _"Por ahora sé a dónde podemos ir, este es el mejor momento para ir "al lugar" ¿Qué dices mi buen amigo?"_

No estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de la plática, pero por alguna razón ambos voltearon a verme con una sonrisa cómplice entre ellos. Lo que demonios fuera "el lugar" definitivamente sería tanto terrorífico como emocionante – y ante esas dos cosas no podía negar que me moría de ganas por saber de qué se trataba.

"_¿Asami, estás lista para nuestra primera aventura como el trio de amigos que somos?" _Bolin rodeó mi cuello con su brazo, mientras veía de reojo a Korra mientras ella me guiñaba un ojo.

"_Siempre estoy lista chicos." _Y ahí estaba yo firmando mi sentencia de viva voz.

* * *

Notas finales:

Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecerle a cierta persona (ella sabrá para quien es) por todo el apoyo, la motivación, las facilidades y tiempo que me ha regalado para poder seguir con esta historia. Sé que aún tengo mucho por mejorar y muchas ideas que quiero plasmar en este pequeño espacio.

Espero leernos pronto con el siguiente capítulo; dejen sus comentarios, criticas (constructivas por favor ja) y lo que sea que quieran. Me motivan a seguir con esta historia y terminarla como es debido y como mi honor me lo dicta.

Así que chicos, les mando un gran saludo y abrazo desde este lado.


	10. Hora de ¡¿Estudiar!

Hola de nuevo chicos, pues aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Como se darán cuenta, he hecho algunas modificaciones en la forma en la que está escrita la historia; esto es para que ustedes puedan disfrutar mejor la lectura. Por favor disfrútenlo ;)

* * *

_**¿Cómo hacen para sorprenderme y asustarme al mismo tiempo?**_Ya habíamos caminado bastante desde que nos bajamos del bus que nos llevó casi al límite de la cuidad. El frío me estaba jugando una mala pasada o era la tensión que se estaba acumulando desde hace un par de calles atrás. No me está dando buena espina_, __**¿pero querías quedar como la chica cool no es así Asami? Ahora te aguantas y te callas**__. _Mi voz interna se estaba poniendo un poco ruda conmigo pero no niego que tenga razón.

Cuando dimos vuelta en una calle me di cuenta en donde estábamos. Ya había estado en este lugar pero por razones que en definitiva eran diferentes a las de esta noche. Si Iroh me hubiera dicho que después del partido estaría en el deshuesadero con Korra y Bolin seguramente le habría dicho que perdió una de las tuercas de su cerebro, _**aunque puede que la que haya perdido una tuerca sea solo yo**__._

—_Bienvenida a nuestro lugar de desahogo. _

Vi como Korra hacía un ademan con las manos lo cual me causó bastante gracia. _**Se ve demasiado tierna cuando hace ese tipo de expresiones.**_Sólo pude dejar salir una pequeña risa.

—_Le decimos la cajita feliz y antes de que te preguntes por qué se llama así déjame mostrarte algo que estoy seguro conoces muy bien. _

Caminamos un tiempo entre las enormes pilas de autos viejos. Sabía que el terreno era enorme y aunque en ocasiones vengo con Iroh para ver si podemos recuperar algún coche para después venderlo no me imagino qué tipo de cosas pueden hacer los chicos aquí y más cuando le dicen la 'cajita feliz'.

Era difícil para mí ubicarme después de dar tantas vueltas por aquí, sin embargo tenía la ligera sospecha de a donde me estaban llevando.

— _¿No hay nadie vigilando aquí?— _Mi pregunta fue más para calmar un poco mis nervios que mi necesidad de saber sobre la seguridad de este lugar.

—_Se supone que así es, pero realmente no vienen muchas personas y menos a esta hora—. _Me contestó la morena restándole importancia al asunto. _ —Seguro te va a gustar lo que vamos a hacer Asami—__**. Y no me queda la menor duda de que me gustaría cualquier cosa contigo.**_Mi mente ya estaba cinco pasos adelante.

— _¿Qué haremos?— _Un "nosotros" que ya me incluía podía ser tan emocionante como terrorífico. Aun desconozco si tienen una especie de límite para realizar algunas cosas viendo lo de hoy,_**seguro esa palabra no existe en su vocabulario**_.

—_Ya lo verás, Asami. Primero tengo que taparte los ojos. Debe ser una sorpresa para ti. — _Sin dejar que protestara Bolin ya tenía ambas manos cubriendo mis ojos. El olor a metal viejo y caucho se hizo más intenso para mí. **Definitivamente el olor a aceite era más agradable. **

Me deje guiar sin preguntar nada, después de todo no es como si fueran a secuestrarme o algo por el estilo. Antes de que siguiera divagando me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado al lugar adecuado en cuanto Bolin quitó sus manos de mis ojos. Me tomó unos segundos recobrar la claridad de mi vista. _**¿De verdad? Están de coña estos dos**_. Frente a mí se encontraba una Hammel VD950; una trituradora de autos bastante grande.

— _¿Acaso viene aquí a triturar autos por diversión?— _Bueno cada quien decide cómo pasa su tiempo libre ¿no?

— _¡Sí!— _Contestaron ambos con una enorme sonrisa, como si aplastar autos en medio de la noche fuera lo más normal entre ellos.

—_Además les ahorramos esfuerzo a los trabajadores del deshuesadero, por eso podemos entrar cuando queremos—. _Korra ya estaba unos pasos delante de nosotros.

— _¿No quieres intentarlo Asami?_

_**¿Qué si quiero? Muero por hacerlo**_, aunque debía controlar un poco la emoción que sentía en ese momento. _— ¿Me dejarían hacerlo chicos?— _**Sí, eso sonó muy controlado. **

—_Vamos, yo te enseño a usar la trituradora—. _ La morena se detuvo frente a aquella enorme máquina, volteó a verme con un dejo de interrogación en el rostro. _—Aunque supongo que sabes cómo hacerlo—. _

—_No sé todo sobre maquinaria Korra, así que estaré encantada de iniciar mis clases de esta noche contigo—. _Inconscientemente le había guiñado un ojo.

—_Eh... Claro, ¿por qué no? Asami—. _Se había sonrojado, Korra se había puesto nerviosa y yo acabo de descubrir que ese tipo de expresión en su rostro me gusta bastante.

Durante algunos minutos me explicó cómo usar la garra para poner los autos en la trituradora, también me mostró como encenderla; en sí no era nada del otro mundo. Moría de ganas por ver como aquella bestial maquina hacia su trabajo _**ahora entiendo por qué le llaman su cajita feliz.**_Puede que se me haga costumbre venir más seguido por aquí.

El primer auto me asustó un poco, ¡_**nunca había hecho esto, así que no me pueden culpar por sentirme de esa manera!**_ El sonido del metal y el vidrio rompiéndose fueron un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero había algo hipnotizante y satisfactorio en todo eso. El siguiente carro fue puesto por Bolin quien estaba demasiado feliz de ver como la camioneta que había escogido se reducía a escombros.

Perdí la noción del tiempo esa noche y al igual que la vez anterior, estaba demasiado feliz y emocionada por el tiempo que compartí con ellos. Vaya que fue una buena manera de olvidarnos por completo del resultado del partido.

Finalmente nuestra hambre hizo acto de presencia y pasamos por un puesto ambulante de perros calientes. Como siempre, el voraz apetito de ambos le dejo muy buenas ganancias al dueño quien gustoso preparaba muy bien los pedidos de nosotros. _**Parece como si fueran 4 personas comiendo y no sólo dos. **_

— _¿Qué te pareció Asami?—. _El escuchar la voz de Bolin me hizo regresar de mi pequeño mundo. No dejaba de comer a pesar de querer decirme algo. _—Tenía bastante que no me sentía tan calmado—. _ _**Y hambriento al parecer**__. _Toda la energía de los chicos se tiene que producir con algo.

_**¿Para qué te mientes Asami? Esto es lo segundo mejor que has hecho, claro después de dedicarte a reparar autos en el taller**__. _Ambos me miraban demasiado interesados en mi respuesta. _—Ha sido genial, nunca pensé que destruir autos serían tan divertido como armarlos—. _Y era la verdad, me siento tan emocionada aún.

— _¿Verdad que sí? Esto nos anima bastante a Bo y a mí cuando necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros—. _Korra no dejaba de comer al igual que Bo, para ellos era algo normal. Y estaba claro el cambio de ánimo en ambos.

—_Y vaya que lo necesitaba. Ahora tendré que esperar hasta la siguiente temporada para poder lucirme y conseguir una novia— __**Bolin no se va con rodeos, ¿pensará igual Korra?**_

—_No seas tan aguafiestas Bo, seguro vas a encontrar a alguien pronto—. _La morena le dio una "ligera" palmada al chico haciendo que éste se atragantara un poco.

—_Además eres un buen chico Bolin, seguro habrá alguna chica a la que le gustes. Incluso ahora puede que esa chica ya esté en la escuela—. _Tenía que darle ánimos al ojiverde y no metía cuando le dije que es un buen chico, _**un poco travieso no puedo negarlo**_ pero muy divertido.

—_Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes—. _Ya me estaba acostumbrando a los abrazos grupales_. __**Esta puede ser una bonita tradición.**_

Estuvimos otro rato así, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntarle a Korra sobre la moto. Tenía que hablar con ella sobre ese asunto con urgencia, moría de ganas por enseñarle los planes que ya teníamos para la máquina_._ _**Acepta que mueres por verla en pantalones de cuero.**_Mi voz interna siempre tan directa. _**Sí, lo acepto. **_¡Ahora cállate y no me distraigas!

— _¿Puedo preguntarte algo Korra?— __**¿Qué talla de pantalón eres?**_

— _¿Eh? Sí, claro Asami. _

Para ese entonces ya solo estábamos esperando que nos trajeran la cuenta.

— _¿Cómo vas a pagar las reparaciones de la moto? _

—_Bueno… aún no lo sé—. _Su cara de despreocupación me decía que no había pensado mucho sobre el tema. _—Tal vez deba de conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo, no quisiera otro castigo ahora que va a empezar la temporada— _

— _¿Castigo?— _Bueno era de esperarse con el tipo de cosas que se le ocurren a este par.

—_La vez de las peleas Tenzin nos castigó a Bo y a mí sin jugar un partido. Tendré que hacer las cosas un poco más… legales—. __**¿Solo un poco? Supongo que ya es un comienzo. **_

—_Ya le dije a Korra que venda medias y no quiere. Es un desperdicio de talento—_Bolin de inmediato fue atacado por un golpe en el estómago. Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Korra se veía entre molesta y avergonzada.

— _¿Medias? ¿Quién en la escuela compraría medias?— _ Al parecer había preguntado en voz alta ya que Bolin se empezó a reír a pesar del golpe de hace un momento, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la morena le tapó la boca.

—_No le hagas caso Asami, no sabe de qué está hablando. Mejor ya vámonos ya se está haciendo tarde y me preocuparía si llegase a pasarte algo de regreso—. _De inmediato se puso de pie, Bolin solo se reía pero ya no dijo nada. _**Con las ganas que tenía de saber sobre ese asunto de medias.**_

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos de regreso a las calles de la cuidad. _**Teniendo tantas maneras de divertirse ¿Quién pensaría que un trío de chicos como nosotros estuvo destrozando autos?**_

Ya habíamos dejado a Asami en la parada del autobús cuadras atrás, insistimos en acompañarla hasta su casa pero se negó. _**Ahí va mi primer intento fallido de saber dónde vive, bueno no debo tentar a mi suerte más tiempo.**_La verdad venía pensando en lo que dijo la pelinegra, aún necesitaba el dinero para la moto. _**No te queda de otra, tendrás que trabajar en verano. **_Vaya mierda_**. **_Por poco y olvido que estas últimas semanas antes de vacaciones tenemos los exámenes finales, con los entrenamientos no he tenido tiempo de estudiar y en física estoy a nada de irme a extraordinario. _**Si repruebo seguramente tendré que venir en vacaciones y si pasa eso no tendré tiempo para trabajar y si no tengo tiempo para trabajar no tendré para reparar la moto y si no reparo la moto no podré pasear con ella hacia el horizonte…**_

— _¿Me estás escuchando?_

— _¡Arg! Odio la escuela, odio la física, odio los exámenes. — _¿Cómo podría dejar en claro que odiaba esa parte de mi vida? _— ¿Por qué no solamente nos dicen 'felicidades sobreviviste el primer semestre de tu asquerosa vida estudiantil" y ya?— _No sería tan estresante, además, no me imagino midiendo vectores para ir a comprar las cosas al súper. _**¿Quién ocupa las formulas en la vida real? Por todos los espíritus. **_

—_No, no me estabas poniendo atención. — _Bo estaba haciendo una mueca de desagrado, seguro sigue sensible por lo del partido.

—_Disculpa amigo, estaba pensando en la escuela, se acercan las vacaciones y necesito trabajar. Me estresan todas esas cosas—. _Como era su costumbre, el chico puso su brazo encima de mis hombros. A pesar de todo siempre mantiene el buen humor, _**de verdad es un buen chico**_.

—_Tenemos que hacer algo con los exámenes, sabemos que estudiar no es nuestro fuerte y nunca lo será. Sí, las cosas como son Korra—. _ Comencé a reír, de verdad tiene mucho ingenio para los discursos motivacionales.

—_Gracias Bo por la charla motivacional—_

—_Por nada amiga, ¿qué harías sin mí? Pero no hay que desviarnos, tenemos a alguien que nos puede ayudar—. _ Su cara se transformó en aquella que usa para convencerme de hacer alguna travesura.

— _¿Ah sí? ¿A quién tenemos?—. _No tenía ni media idea, no conozco a alguien que sea buena en Física.

—_A-sa-mi—. ¡__**¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!**_Por reflejo me golpee la frente con la palma de la mano. _**Si seré idiota. Esta es mi oportunidad**__. —Sabes que es muy lista y además así aprovechas para conocerla—. _La sonrisa pícara que me dio Bolin hizo que me sonrojara de sólo pensar en Asami, como respuesta le di un codazo. _**Solo así dejará de molestar un rato**__._

—_Le pediré que nos ayude a los dos—. __**Solo que aún no sé cómo decirle eso. Debo pensar en algo más tarde. **_

—_Por supuesto que no Korra, ¿qué clase de mejor amigo sería si estuviera todo el tiempo con ustedes? Tienes que pasar más tiempo con ella si quieres conquistarla__**—. **__**¿Y qué se supone que has estado haciendo?**_Fue lo único que pude pensar.

—_En eso tienes razón, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad— _Por alguna razón me entraron ganas de estudiar**, **_**tal vez me voy a enfermar**__._

Lunes

_**¡Odio los lunes! ¡Odio las mañanas! **_Tan sólo llevaba dos clases desde que llegue a la escuela y ya estaba harta. Ambos profesores nos habían dado una estúpida guía para los exámenes de la otra semana. _**Sólo dos semanas más Korra y serás libre.**_Pensar un poco en eso me ayudaba a sobrellevar las clases. Tenía que encontrar la manera de pedirle a Asami que me ayude con todo esto.

— _¡Ya sé!— _Puse bruscamente mi libro en el pupitre haciendo que todos en clase voltearan a verme**, **_**muy bien Korra ahora te van a sacar del salón**__. —Lo siento—. _El profesor solo me dio una mirada asesina pero no me dijo nada.

_**Solo tengo que esperar a que terminen las clases…**_

Ya tenía un buen rato esperando a que la pelinegra, dueña de aquellos labios carmín, se apareciera en este lugar. _**¿Cuánto más va a tardar?**__**No soporto este silencio. **_Por si me preguntan, la biblioteca es el peor lugar dentro de la escuela. Me encontraba en una de las mesas esperando ver entrar a Asami y fingir estudiar mi guía; _**tal vez debería dejar de fingir y por lo menos hacer el intento de resolver algo. ¡Nah! Mejor me espero a que venga Asami. Ojalá ya no tarde mucho.**_

Me sentía tan rara en este lugar, podía escuchar murmullos en las mesas cercanas a mí, pero en cuanto volteaba "mágicamente" los murmullos cesaban. Incluso me di cuenta de las miradas que la chica del mostrador me estaba dando, me sentía demasiado incómoda**. **_**Mierda, ¿por qué tarda tanto?**_Estaba a nada de mandar a todos al carajo, cuando por obra de los espíritus la pelinegra cruzaba en ese mismo momento la puerta de la biblioteca.

_**Diablos, actúa normal Korra, actúa normal. No hiperventiles. Demasiado tarde. Respira profundo. ¡Mierda! Abre tu estúpida guía y solo haz como si estuvieras leyéndola. Si haz eso.**_Es sorprendente como ella me ponía así de nerviosa.

Intenté parecer lo más normal que mis nervios me lo permitían en ese momento. Sólo tenía que pedirle un poco de ayuda, _**sin parecer tan idiota como siempre**__. _Me estaban sudando las manos, tenía que simular que nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca fue casual_**, tan casual que llevo casi una hora esperándola aquí.**_Así que no alcé la mirada, sólo la veía por el rabillo del ojo y pude apreciar cómo se acercó al mostrador donde dejó un libro sin más ysalió del lugar.

_**Vaya mierda. **_

Martes

Las clases ya habían acabado y por segunda vez en la semana estaba en la biblioteca. Bo había decidido irse a su casa temprano para tratar de avanzar en las guías, _**igual y él por su cuenta avanza más que yo.**_Ahí estaba de nuevo, esperando ver a la pelinegra entrar, _**esta vez no se me va a escapar.**_

Afortunadamente no tardó mucho en aparecer, de inmediato bajé la mirada hacia la hoja llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Mi estrategia era, esta vez, hacer contacto visual y entablar la plática más casual del mundo. _**En ese momento le pediré ayuda, será pan comido. **_

—_Tal vez, si abres el libro que tienes a un lado, podrías empezar a responder esa guía—. _Me sobresalte un poco, _**¿cómo carajo se acercó sin que me diera cuenta? **_Cuando alcé la mirada hacia el lado donde escuche la voz de Asami, me di cuenta que la pelinegra tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._**Esos labios tan sensuales. **_No pude evitar desviar mi mirada hacia ellos, ese color rojo me encantaba aunque no puedo negar que también me moría por ver sus labios sin maquillaje. ¡_**Korra no divagues, te está viendo!**_

—_Hola Asami, yo estaba tratando de estudiar un poco pero soy un asco estudiando—. _La sinceridad es la base de toda buena relación. Regresé la mirada a la hoja frente a mí, tenía que parecer un tanto desinteresada sobre el tema.

— _¿Por qué dices eso? No es tan difícil._

—_Tú lo dices porque eres muy inteligente y no te cuesta trabajo la Física. Pero yo soy un asco en eso, de verdad no te miento. ¡Ni siquiera entiendo algo en clase! Estoy a nada de reprobar y si pasa eso tendré que venir en vacaciones y no quiero porque aún tengo cosas que hacer—. _Respire hondo, _**genial Korra si querías hacer una plática como cualquier otra vas bien.**_

—_Yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres— __**Eso fue demasiado fácil.**_Además, con esa sonrisa en su rostro definitivamente no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

— _¿No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer Asami?—._ Tampoco quiero quitarle el tiempo a la pelinegra.

_**¿Hueles eso? Huele a vainilla, siempre que está ella cerca así huele. Que delicioso aroma. Cierto, la última vez que la tuve cerca, pude percibir esa fragancia. **_

—…_entonces te puedo ver mañana aquí en la biblioteca a esta hora, ya que haya terminado con un trabajo que tengo pendiente—. _ Creo que me perdí por un momento en mis pensamientos porque no tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba diciendo. _**Solo repite lo último.**_

—_Perfecto, mañana aquí después de que termines tu trabajo pendiente—. _ Sentí la mano de Asami en mi hombro mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Cada vez que mi piel está en contacto con Asami, una corriente recorre todo mi ser y eso hace que me ponga nerviosa.

—_Entonces te veo mañana Korra—. _Al igual que ayer, solo vi a la pelinegra marcharse de la biblioteca; la diferencia es que mi rostro reflejaba una sonrisa idiota por la promesa de verla mañana. _**Aun así, odio la Física.**_

Miércoles

Ya estaba lista para ir a la biblioteca; ya había guardado las cosas en mi mochila y estaba despidiéndome de unas compañeras, supongo que la morena ya estaría esperándome. _**De todos los lugares posibles, me la voy encontrando en la biblioteca.**_No quiero decir que Korra sea menos lista o algo así, por supuesto que lo es; sólo que desde un principio se ve que no es una chica que se preocupe mucho por los estudios. Algo me dice que no va a ser nada sencillo_. __**Pero quieres pasar tiempo con ella. **_Cierto. Quiero conocerla más, entenderla. Me preguntó qué otras cosas guarda.

En cuanto entré al gran salón lleno de libros, pude ver a Korra sentada en una de las mesa con una cara que me causó bastante gracia. _**De verdad no será sencillo.**_Sus cejas estaban a punto de tocarse entre ellas, sus labios se movían de un lado a otro y de vez en cuando ponía su lápiz sobre ellos. Algo me dice que ya llevaba rato así, porque de repente levantó su rostro como pidiéndole a alguien que detuviera su tortura. No pude evitar reír casi en silencio. _**Estás en la biblioteca Asami, no lo olvides. **_

Decidí darle una pequeña sorpresa; sin hacer demasiado ruido y evitando ser vista por la morena, llegué justo detrás de donde estaba sentada._**Tiene los ojos cerrados, es perfecto.**_Lo único que tenía que hacer era usar mi voz.

—_Hola Korra. _

No esperaba que eso bastara para espantarla, por poco y se cae de la silla. _**Ups.**_Su rostro se había tornado de un color rojo, inclusive se podía notar a pesar del color tostado de su piel. No sabía si disculparme por el pequeño susto pero de verdad me pareció tentador hacerlo.

—_Hola Asami, me tomaste por sorpresa—. __**Y vaya que sí.**_Korra se agachó para levantar el lápiz que hace unos momentos tenía en sus labios.

—_Disculpa no quería asustarte—. _Bueno sólo un poco, ¿para qué mentir?

—_No te preocupes. Sólo me tomaste desprevenida, no es como si me hubiera asustado realmente—. _Su mirada se desvió hacia mis labios. _**De nuevo los está viendo. **_Se aclaró la garganta y me hizo un ademán para que me sentara a su lado. _— ¿Podemos empezar con la tortura de una vez? _

Reí ante su ocurrencia, veamos qué tan difícil será esto.

—_No lo veas así, sólo vamos a estudiar un rato. No es como si te fuera a encadenar a la silla y tenerte como esclava—. _ _**Aunque no sería mala idea hacerlo. **_¿Qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así. _**Pero te sale tan natural.**_

—_Sería interesante—. __**¿Escuché bien? **_Apenas si escuche su voz.

— _¿Dijiste algo Korra?—. _Tenía que asegurarme de no haber imaginado esa frase.

—_Dije que esto es estresante. — _Pude notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. _**Fue mi imaginación… creo. **_

Ya llevábamos casi una hora estudiando su guía, a decir verdad no fue tan complicado explicarle algunas cosas. Supongo que a veces solo se trata del cómo te puedan explicar las cosas. _—Entonces, un ejemplo de tiro parabólico es como cuando te lanzan un balón de americano, lo que hace que dure su trayectoria es…_

—_El peso del balón y la fuerza con que sea lanzado._

—_Así es._

Sólo tenía que darle ejemplos relacionados con el deporte que practica. No fue cosa del otro mundo. _**Además, te gusta que te ponga atención con esa mirada de concentración total.**_

— _¡Por fin entendí algo!—_ Korra había alzado la voz lo suficiente para que los demás chicos voltearan a vernos. _**Esto no es bueno.**_

— _¿Podrían guardar silencio? Algunas personas aquí tratamos de estudiar en paz—. __**¿En qué momento llegó ella aquí?**_No quiero pensar que nos ha estado viendo desde que llegamos aquí, pero tampoco puedo recordar si Naoko ya estaba en la biblioteca desde un principio. La cara de felicidad de Korra cambió de inmediato por una de disgusto.

—_Disculpa no era mi intención—. _De mala gana se sentó de nuevo. _— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?— _Se inclinó un poco a mi lado para susurrarme al oído.

—_Lo mismo que haría cualquiera que planea estudiar sin ser molestada—. _En alguna otra vida debió ser algo así como un ninja, porque ni Korra ni yo nos dimos cuenta cuando llegó por detrás de donde estábamos sentadas. _**Jamás necesitaste estudiar y ahora da la casualidad de que sí. No me jodas. **_Me estaba comenzando a molestar su sola presencia, en mi estómago podía sentir como el calor comenzaba a acumularse. _**Aún me debes lo que le hiciste a Korra.**_

—_Me sorprende que te preocupes por estudiar Naoko, con el promedio que tienes no te hace falta— _Quería que dijera sus verdaderas intenciones la muy desgraciada, ya la había soportado bastante en clases y no iba a aguantarla fuera de ellas.

—_Bueno, a ti tampoco te interesaba el futbol americano y parece que estuviste recientemente de espectadora en uno Asami— _Su voz era tan cínica como ella misma, podía sentir el resentimiento proveniente de su voz. Estaba a nada de romperle la cara. _**No me importaría pasar un rato en detención si puedo borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.**_

—_Supongo que nunca es tarde para hacer cosas nuevas ¿no Asami?— _La morena me sacó de mis pensamientos asesinos. _—Digo, mírame. Nunca me hubiera esperado estar aquí en la biblioteca estudiando—. _Había algo en la sonrisa de Korra que me hizo pensar que ella también estaba a nada de partirle la cara. _—Pero no te preocupes, nosotras ya nos vamos no quisiera afectar tus calificaciones perfectas._

De inmediato, me puse de pie junto a la morena, recogimos nuestras cosas y sin cruzar otra palabra con ella salimos**. **_**¡No la soporto!**_Una vez afuera me sentí un poco más relajada, _**tendré que llegar a casa y hacer un poco de ejercicio para calmarme por completo. **_Respiré hondo y deje salir el aire en un sonoro suspiro.

—_Por un segundo creí que la golpearía. ¿Cómo puede ser tan molesta?—. _La morena se había llevado ambas manos a la cara, tratando de cubrir su enojo. _**Supongo que yo tengo más control sobre mis emociones que ella.**__ —No puedo creer que aun tenga el valor de hablarnos._

—_Es una idiota. Alguna vez escuche que los idiotas no sienten miedo. _

—_Definitivamente lo es. Ahora no creo que podamos estudiar en la biblioteca, no si ella va a estar ahí—. _En eso tiene toda la razón Korra, no soportaría tenerla tanto tiempo cerca.

—_Tendremos que buscar otro lugar Korra—. _Tal vez haya por ahí un salón que nadie ocupe saliendo de clases.

—_Creo que tengo el lugar perfecto—. _La sonrisa de Korra de oreja a oreja me pareció demasiado tierna y con esos ojos tan llenos de alegría, seguramente no podría negarme a cualquier cosa que ella me diga**. **_**Cualquiera que sea**__. —Ahí nadie nos va a molestar, eso es seguro. _

—_Suena bien para mí. ¿Dónde queda ese lugar? _

—_Podemos ir a mi casa a estudiar, además, solo estaría mi mamá y ella no va a molestarnos—. _En ese momento debí haber puesto una cara como de sorpresa o susto porque la morena dejo de sonreír. _—Claro, si no te molesta estudiar en mi casa Asami. _

No es que me moleste. _**Es que va a estar su mamá**__. _Eso me pone bastante nerviosa, sinceramente no esperaba conocer a su familia tan pronto. _**¿Entonces, en qué momento querías conocerlos? **_Mi voz interna me reprochaba **¿**_**Ahora me vas a decir que no quieres ir?**__ —Por supuesto que quiero ir—. _Carajo pensé en voz alta.

—_Perfecto Asami, entonces te veo mañana saliendo de clases—. _La morena de nuevo estaba feliz. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decirle que tenía que pensarlo, prepararme psicológicamente para esto.

— _¿Eh? Si está bien Korra, te veo mañana—. _De verdad que con esa carita no pude decirle que no. _Espera, __**¿en qué momento llegamos a la entrada de la escuela?**_La morena se acercó para despedirse de mí con un rápido beso en mi mejilla. Estaba tan feliz que sin más se fue.

Y aquí estaba yo, de pie frente al mundo pensando en que mañana a esta hora estaría en casa de Korra conociendo a su mamá. _**Espero no hacer alguna tontería. **_Hoy va a ser una larga noche.

* * *

Notas finales:

Espero que el cambio sea de su agrado, dejen algún comentario para saber qué tal les pareció.

Una vez más, le agradezco de todo corazón a mi ahora Beta por todos sus consejos y la retroalimentación que me ha brindado.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo desde aquí chicos.


End file.
